


Some things just need to be done

by lunaemoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson Feels, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is badass or, at least, that's what Sam thinks. Thor totally agrees. The Avengers will soon be convinced.</p><p> <i>“Alright then, if I’m a badass, shouldn’t you be dutifully appreciative of my awesomeness?”</i><br/><i>Sam raised an eyebrow back at her and smirked.</i><br/><i>“Oh, believe me, I am.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not a choice, it's a foregone conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedkarma/gifts).



> At the beginning, I had written a drabble about Darcy being the social medias queen then an other about Darcy dealing with a threat on her own. Then _usedkarma_ asked for Darcy/Sam on tumblr. What was 1500 words end up going on and on, and now I have +6500 words and it's still not finished. I blame her.
> 
>  **NB:** I'm french and this isn't beta-ed. If you see any mistakes, please send me a comment with the way to correct it and I'd be pleased to do so.  
>  You can find me on tumblr : lunaemoth.tumblr.com

It had started after the battle of London. At first, Darcy didn’t realize what was going on because she was a little bit busy: there was Jane and Thor and Eric and Ian to take care of, she had to decide where they slept, where they work, what they ate and how they could use the gold Thor had bring from Asgard to pay for his life on Midgard (it turns out you can’t exchange tons of gold without bringing up questions, strange). In short, you know, daily life. But she watched TV from time to time anyway (detox would have been too hard). That’s when she started to frown.

Medias had a lot to say about the battle of London. They were quite predictable and Darcy wasn’t too worried about their criticisms. She had no doubt SHIELD had teams – a mix of special public relations experts for ‘damages control’, blackmailers and prestidigitators – to deal with this sort of bullshit and they probably had experience with the battle of New York. That wasn’t her problem and that wasn’t what she was worried about.

No, if she went in a Twitter spree, it’s because some stupid show-off of a ‘presenter’ – Bradley Something – had personally attack Thor and indirectly started an anti-Thor movement on social medias. And that… pissed her off.

Thor and Jane were still in honeymoon phase. She didn’t bother them, didn’t warn them of the problem. In this war, they weren’t armed anyway. This was her playground and as a political science major, Darcy Lewis wasn’t going to let this pass. She stretched her hands and went to work.

She created a twitter account named @AGodOnMidgard (description : “ _Thor Odinson, Thunder God, born in Asgard eons ago, saving Midgard’s ass since 2011_ ”), used as an avatar a picture of her and Thor she took a few days ago where her face was hidden in his – glorious – hair (ok, she was a bit drunk then but shiny hair!). And she started her counter-offensive.

 

It took three weeks for Thor to notice her crusade. Jane had left with Eric to do science and he was bored. He watched her tap on her keyboard and slowly crept up to her.

“You seem quite resolute Lady Darcy. What is occupying you?”

“I’m at war,” she answered while scrolling down comments on her latest comeback.

Immediately alert, Thor dragged a chair next to her, sat down with his arms on his knees and watched her screen.

“Against who?”

“Humanity’s stupidity.”

“That’s… a noble and ambitious goal,” he said slowly. “What is your plan of action?”

Absent-mindedly she gave him her notepad, on which was written in red “ _HOW TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT THOR IS THE BEST MAN SINCE MARTIN LUTHER KING_ ” followed by a short list:

  1. _Pictures_
  2. _Truth_
  3. _Humor_
  4. _Funny pics_


  * _NB: Don’t insult the idiots. Idiots don’t know they are stupid._



Darcy didn’t see him look up and watch her with fondness.

“This Martin Luther King… is he a great warrior?”

She finally stopped and gave him her attention.

“No,” she answered seriously. “He was a man of words, a pacifist who fought for great causes. He was murdered for it.”

“Was he successful in his battles?”

“Yes, in a few. Some others are still on-going. But the more important thing is that he inspired thousands of people, he gave them hope and a dream of peace and unity.” She stopped and took back her notepad. “It’s probably stupid to compare a warrior and a pacifist, I’ll certainly not put it on twitter but…”

Thor patiently waited for her to finish her thought. She would have preferred to drop it.

“… I think you’ve a message to send too.”

“What would it be?”

She played with her pen.

“That there may be big scary things out there, things that most of us can’t understand… but there are good people too, people who watch over us and give us hope.”

Unnerved by his gaze, she adjusted her glasses on her nose. Thor smiled slowly.

“I’m honored to have you by my side Lady Darcy,” he said softly. “If I can help you in your endeavor, please tell me so.”

Darcy immediately looked up, fighting her blush, eyes shining with hope and glee: “Pictures !”

Thor’s booming laughter echoed in the room.

That day, she opened an Instagram account named _thorstories_. The first picture was Thor in the middle of grocery shopping, a cart full of pop-tarts, pizzas, coffee and alcohol (description: “ _first thing to know about gods: they are not allowed to shop alone_ ”). It was a huge success from the get-go.

 

In one month, her twitter account got more followers than Bradley Thingy obtained in all of his years of stupidity.

She probably had Tony Stark to thank for that: he had followed her back after five days, attesting of the account’s authenticity. He was her new twitter buddy. They gleefully sassed their enemies.

When she received the first private message asking for an interview of Thor by the BBC, she choked on her tea before hollering in the house. She had _a lot_ of fun imposing her conditions (and she was mature and all, not even asking for every flavor of pop-tarts, she was so proud of herself). For the first time in two years, she felt like she hadn’t totally waste her time during college.

 

\---

**A few months later, June 2014**

 

In all honesty, Darcy wasn’t madly – or even a little – in love with him. A kiss after a life or death situation and a rescue (not even heroic, she had seen better – i.e. Thor) did _not_ make a relationship.

However, she was still outraged that her intern turned out to be a Hydra’s goon. She had share food with him! and the couch! And she had brought him in the fold. It was a personal failure.

The little shit didn’t even have the decency to do his betrayal scene when Thor was in proximity, no, of course not, he waited for him to be on the other side of an ocean, in New York with his Avengers friends. Asshole.

 

Grumbling about doing all the work by herself, Darcy pulled on the brown wide scotch tape and went around the unconscious Ian once again, sticking him to the back of the chair, his hands pulled against his sides. She cut the tape with her teeth and started again to tie his legs in the same way. Once she was sure he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, she stood up, blew on her hair to get it out of the way and looked at him up and down.

“If you touched one hair of Jane or Erik, there is going to be hell to pay,” she promised before sticking tape on his mouth.

She left his apartment, hand on the pepper spray hidden in her pocket – her taser was discharged. She was looking around her as discreetly as possible, annoyed that the asshole had broken her phone. She thought about trying to use a public phone but Jane’s phone may be tapped and she couldn’t remember Thor’s number.

She blew on her hair again, hoping it’ll hide the bruise blossoming on her cheek. She had never been so grateful for London’s weather. It was raining enough for everyone to walk fast and mind their own business.

She kept her head down, and swore again, thinking about her purple beanie this time: Ian had grabbed it while they were struggling and tore it. It was one of her favorite. Her grand-ma wasn’t getting any younger and she couldn’t make any as good as this one anymore. One more reason to be really really pissed.

Thankfully, her glasses were as shockproof as she had been promised because they had gone flying during the scuffle. They had some scratches but that wasn’t really something new.

It took her twenty minutes to reach their house – mummy Foster’s house. She stayed hidden behind a hedge, watching for anything suspicious. There was light inside and an unknown upscale car parked on the driveway. She didn’t like it but she had been expecting a black SUV. This Mercedes-or-whatever didn’t really seem like the type of car you’ll used to kidnap someone.

She gnawed on her lip for a minute before making her decision. It wasn’t much of a choice anyway: she wouldn’t let Jane (or Erik) on her own. She made a detour by their neighbor’s garden, stopping next to their garage, before reaching the backdoor.

She used her key, as quietly as possible, and opened it slowly, listening carefully. There were voices coming from the living room, at least two, men’s.

She took a step forward. A shadow stepped in front of her. She startled, swore and raised her pepper spray – kept ready. She barely pressed it before her hand was moved aside and she was grabbed by the neck, pushed against a wall. She choked but kicked upward, knowing her assailant was a man. He stopped her with his thighs – holy hell, nice move – and pressed her against the wall with his hips. He had released her neck to grab her wrists and she would have head-butt him if he hadn’t say: “Calm down, we’re the good guys.”

A few seconds later, lights turned on and Thor stepped in the hallway.

“Darcy!”

Darcy relaxed and looked at the man holding her. Sandy hair, nice arms: Hawkeye. Awesome, great first impression.

“Shit, dude, you scared me to death.”

“Sorry,” he said with a smile. He released her and took a step back. “Couldn’t identify you in the dark.”

“What sold me out?”

“Pepper spray.”

“Yeah, bet Hydra can do better than that.”

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, walking in. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? I was worried!”

“Well, I was terrified, welcome on board,” Darcy muttered.

Thor stepped forward and softly raised her chin before turning it to look at her cheek. He was frowning heavily.

“Who hurt you?”

“Ian and I, we had a disagreement,” she muttered. She slipped under his arm and opened the first door on the left, the office. Erik was bent over the desk (in baggy short and socks), immersed in whatever he was reading, oblivious to the super-heroes and the scuffle. She let out a sigh of relief and closed the door before walking in the living room. She stopped at the sight of Captain America leaning against the fireplace, a black man crouching beside two bodies laid on the carpet. She blinked, and said “Uh, hi” before stepping over the men to reach her laptop. Captain America and his friend blinked at her and greeted her back.

“Darcy, what’s going on?” Jane asked. “Ian was Hydra?”

“Yeah. He was after your research,” Darcy answered while trying to turn on her computer.

“But why lashing out at you? He had access to it.”

“Please! Who do you take me for Jane? You said ‘keep it safe’. I did just that.”

“He had the password.”

“He had _one_ of the passwords. He wanted the other one, which means that he tried to use the first and found out it wasn’t enough if I didn’t enter the other beforehand, which means…” She threw the computer on the couch. “That the safety turned on after his second try and fried the hard drive.”

Jane was gaping at her. She squeaked:

“You backed up the data, right?”

“Of course,” Darcy calmly answered. She removed her boots, pushed the couch against the wall, step on it to reach the very high sideboard, lifted the hollow lamp and retrieved the external hard drive hidden under.

“Ok, Hydra didn’t get what they want, that’s good. What did you do with this ‘Ian’?” Hawkeye asked.

Darcy blinked and tried to appear as innocent as possible. She sat down and put her shoes back on while sinking in the pillows, finally feeling her shoulders relaxed a bit.

“Weeeeell… I kinda tased him?”

“And just left him?”

“Nah.” She brought the scotch tape out of her pocket. “I tied him in his kitchen.”

The black man – which, she learnt later, was called Sam Wilson – laughed while the rest of them didn’t bother to hide their smiles.

“You did well Darcy!” Thor stated. “I was worried for you, when we couldn’t find you after we heard of a threat, but I should have known you wouldn’t be defeated easily!”

“Yeah, well, let’s not shout about it on twitter, right? Tasers are illegal here.”

“How did you import it?”

“I didn’t. I had to left the real taser at home, _that_ however,” she said, showing off what looked like a lipstick tube, “is a compact stun gun which I smuggled in my suitcase. Unfortunately, it has only one charge, otherwise I would have shocked Scary Shadow, here.”

Clint Barton raised his hands and laughed good-naturally. “You can try.”

“You can shock someone with this?” Sam asked.

“Uh, not really,” she admitted, “it stuns more than anything but it gave me the time to hit him on the head with a frying pan.”

It made them laugh, all of them, even Jane who was cuddling the hard drive as if it was her baby and Captain America who had been stone-faced until then.

Darcy let herself preen a little before she startled suddenly.

“The neighbor!”

“What?”

“I told the neighbor to call the police if he didn’t see me in ten minutes!” She explained while running to the door.

“Damn”, she barely heard Sam said. “That girl is good.”

She was too busy apologizing to the sixty-years-old neighbor for worrying him to think much about it.

 

\---

 

A few hours later, Darcy was turning in her bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. She sighed, annoyed that she couldn’t even go wandering like she would do otherwise: the superheroes had set up camp in the living room. She grumbled and tried for another twenty minutes before giving up. She walked very quietly to not wake up anyone but she shouldn’t have bothered: there was light in the sitting room, none of the superheroes were sleeping. In fact, she barely showed her head that Captain America was looking at her, followed quickly by his friends.

Well, now she felt pretty awkward in her white cotton nightdress. She waved and passed by quickly. She was making herbal tea when Thor came in.

“Lady Darcy. Does sleep elude you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

He nodded and walked forward to brush her hair out of her eyes.

“You did well today. Ian and the Hydra soldiers have been taken care of. They won’t be a threat to you anymore.”

She nodded, glad it was confirmed, and closed her hands around the warm mug.

“Do you wish to stay with us for a while?” Thor offered, welcoming.

She hesitated, already picturing the awkwardness. To feel awkward in safe company or to be alone and feel anxious? Uh, put like that, the choice was quickly made.

She followed Thor in the sitting room and smiled bashfully to the three soldiers. It seemed like she had interrupted them in a game of cards.

“Want to join?” Clint offered.

None of them looked like they were disturbed by her presence, they just gave her a little smile.

“Ah, thanks but I don’t think my brain would be cooperative right now.”

Thor sat down on the ground, like the rest of his friends, back against an armchair. She went to sit _on_ hit but he stopped her and pulled her on his lap. She didn’t protest, simply pulling on a blanket to wrap around her bare feet. They quickly found the best position for both of them and everyone settled down.

The men mainly talked about the game, teasing each other quietly. Sometimes, an anecdote would pop up but she didn’t hear much. After drinking most of her warm drink, she had started to doze off thanks to the warmth and security offered by Thor.

She is pretty sure she dreamt the following conversation:

“Will she be okay?”

“Lady Darcy’s strong-willed. She will be fine once the shock passed.”

“You know, when you were talking about your shield-sister, I didn’t realize you were serious about both the sister part and the can-hold-her-own part.”

“Yeah, I didn’t remember her to be so good at the last part. She did well in the hallway. Good instincts. And the guy was really nicely tied.”

“The Lady Darcy has surprised me in more than one occasion. I have a lot of affection for her.”

 

She felt asleep in Thor’s hair, that much she knew because the light smell of it followed her in her dreams. In the morning, she woke up with a start. It was early but she was in her bed.

She went to cook breakfast and smiled when she saw the three soldiers sprawled on couch and armchairs (Clint got the couch because he won the first round of cards, he was bragging about it last night). It took them five minutes to woke up and join her in the kitchen, asking for coffee. Luckily for them, she had left her phone in her bedroom because they were way too cute.


	2. Everything is better with humor

Summer finally arrived in the United Kingdom when they left two days later – go figure.

Apparently Hydra was too much of a threat for the Avengers’ friends to be left alone. They chose to regroup. Between Thor’s persuasion and Stark’s offer of funding, Jane didn’t really try to resist. What’s more, she probably had been frightened when she saw her friend come back injured. Sometimes, Darcy caught her looking at her face (she didn’t bother covering the bruise with make-up, she wasn’t ashamed of it) before watching Erik. And she got it: Darcy and Jane could take care of themselves – at least enough to flee and wait for help – but Erik? Erik wasn’t always completely conscious of what was going on around him. He needed to stay in a safe environment.

So, they packed, gave the keys to Jane’s aunt until her mother came back from her trip to France, and hitched a ride with Hawkeye, Captain America and the Falcon. Hawkeye had come with Thor when they heard about a possible threat. The other two were apparently coming back from an op which hadn’t worked out like they wanted it to – Sam said so to explain Steve gloomy behavior – and answered the call for back up.

What they called a Quinjet was pretty cool but not really comfy. Darcy was outraged when she learned there was no WC (after being in England, calling it a "potty" just felt very un-classy). A free ride it may be, but she wouldn’t travel with Avengers Airline every day. It was a seven hours flight for Thor’s sake! You don’t want to know how they made do. No, you don’t.

Anyway, it was during this flight she learned of her reputation.

“I heard about your twitter,” Sam said when she took her phone out of her bag.

“Uh?”

“About Thor?”

“Oh, yeah. Did you read it?”

“I did!” Clint said from the cockpit. “Tony likes to share the best ones. The pictures are great too.”

“I like the ones with the kids,” Steve add, eyes still closed and arms crossed – he was pretending to sleep until then.

“Of course you do.” Darcy smiled widely – it was that or gaping at the idea the Avengers were fans.

“So, did you post new ones since we are here?”

“Yep, I did.”

She didn’t say much because she was mindful of the privacy and security of superheroes (just as she was wary of what she said about Thor and, above all, his girlfriend – in fact she just said that Thor had a girlfriend and no, it wasn’t her, she was just the best friend – she never published pics of them together where Jane’s face was visible). But she gave her phone to Sam who leaned against Steve – who finally deigned to grace them with his attention – to show him the screen. They were in front of her, on the other side of the plane. Jane and Erik were on her right, leaning against each other and sleeping like they were dead to the world.

“Hey! Share with the pilot, will you!” Clint asked when he heard Sam’s snickers.

“It says ‘ _I met three of Thor’s shield-brothers today. They’re as badass as you can imagined._ ’ Then ‘ _I was asked about pics but there is security issues at stakes here, buddies! So, here, have some muscles._ ’ And on Instagram there’re pics of your arms, Steve’s back and my chest. Damn, you’re sneaky, I didn’t see you take them.”

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows. “A man never knows when a lady looks her fill.”

Sam burst out laughing and gave back her phone.

“You did well, keeping our faces out of it,” Steve noted.

“I’m doing it to make you guys more approachable, not to make your life harder,” she answered with a shrug. Steve nodded, approving. “I think it’s funny though, that just with those pics, some of your fans recognized you.”

“They did?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Yeah, even you. You didn’t look at the comments? Sometimes, they’re the best parts! Here, I’ll read you some… ‘ _Oh, god, bless you for this close-up of Hawkeye’s biceps. They’re sculpted by God!_ ’” They heard a snort coming from the cockpit. “‘ _This is Cap! OMG, wait a sec! This is Cap and you’re in London! Cap is in London! Where? Where! Where?!_ ’ Since I sent the photos two hours before leaving and your presence went viral on twitter in twenty minutes, you’ve been spared the fans looking for you. You’re welcome. And there is also, rarer but still present, ‘ _Oooh, it’s the Falcon! From the Triskelion! Did you see him fly? I saw him on TV and I want to see him fly from up close so much!_ ’” She looked up to see Sam hiding a bashful smile. She raised one eyebrow. “So, for the record and to not disappoint our fans, I have to see you fly and take a pic… or two… or some thousands… you know, for science… or the fans… whatever.”

She knew she could count on him to take it with humor and he didn’t disappoint, laughing and nodding at the same time. Good guy.

But, damn… she needed to pee.

 

\---

 

They had settled nicely in the Avengers’ tower. There was a good number of benefits to it, including a new StarkPhone for Darcy, the best of the best, with connection to JARVIS “because if you’re going to tweet and take pics here, the least you can do is not get hack, Lewis.” Of course, it came with a lot of papers to sign, and Maria Hill watched her like a hawk (ah! there was a lot of birds here) when she read the section about photos, privacy and security (apparently, she didn’t approve of the twitter or the Instagram, Darcy took that to mean she couldn’t post pics of her, too bad, her Instagram was lacking in ladies).

All in all, it went well. She announced on twitter that Thor and she were now living in the tower. Londoners whined and New Yorkers approved. She got a lot of questions and requests about the Avengers in general from then on but she mostly stayed clear of it. She was friend with Thor, she knew what she could post or not about him. She wouldn’t risk saying the most inane things about the Black Widow on the internet. She didn’t have a death wish.

Oh, yeah, because she met the last Avengers. The Black Widow had been working on a new cover apparently and she had been dearly missed: Steve and Clint immediately hogged her. Darcy was content to admire her from afar. And then there was Bruce Banner, who was a nice scientist that she didn’t need to force feed, which was great.

Mostly, it went well because she wasn’t alone in her discovery of the place: Sam had moved just before them and he gave her nice tips about the way to treat JARVIS, to handle the super-heroes crowd, or where the best food was. In return, she told him of the nice little nooks she found hidden on the common floors.

That’s where he found her one Saturday evening, while the others were talking and drinking.

Her little nest wasn’t far from the living room – you could hear the laughs and the screams – but it was hidden from it and it had a perfect view of Manhattan at night. She liked it, just as she liked the comfy couch, on which she could stretch out her legs in front of her, and its pillows.

“Here you are,” Sam said when he turned the corner.

She smiled to him but kept her attention on her work.

“You knit?”

“Congratulation Sam, your eyes are operational.”

He snorted and bumped her leg while sitting down on her left. He had two glasses in hands and he put them on the coffee table.

“I didn’t think you were the type, that’s all.”

She shrugged. “My grand-ma and my mom taught me. I’m not as good as them, but when I have too much in my mind or when I need a break, I like to knit. Using my hands, nothing else in mind, it’s relaxing.”

He hummed and watched her for a while, sipping his drink, like hypnotized by the needles’ movement, before asking: “What are you doing?”

“A blanket. That’s the only thing I know how to do, that and scarves. I’m _that_ bad.”

“If you were _that_ bad, shouldn’t you be using only one color?”

“I love colors. My mom realized the only way to keep me interested was to use as many colors as possible.” She pulled softly on the white, red and brown yarn she had chosen.

“Well, I like it,” he said touching the fabric between two fingers to test its softness.

She smiled and stopped her work long enough to accept the gin tonic he had brought her.

“So, not in the mood to join the troop?”

“Not really, badasses can be badasses on their own,” she muttered, frowning when she tried to start her knitting again and wondered where she had stopped.

“But they’ll be missing one badass.”

“Then, go back.”

“Nah, the ladies scare me out there.”

She snorted. “Please. I saw the looks you give Hill or Romanoff. That’s not fear.”

“Nope, it’s awe. I’m surrounded by badass ladies, all around. I’m being dutifully appreciative of their awesomeness.”

“Met many badass women, did you?”

“Yep, that’s the only kind I’ve met since four months in fact. First, Natasha, then Maria, then Pepper, then Jane, then you…”

She suddenly raised her head.

“What? Since when do I count as badass?”

He used the ‘really, dear?’ eyebrow. “When I was saying they’ll be missing one badass, I wasn’t talking about me.”

She tilted her head. “Are you fine? What’re you drinking? Maybe you should stop, it’s obviously more potent than you think.”

He snickered and shook his head. “It’s beer and I’m fine. You, however, look like you need a reminder. The first time I met you, Jane was in a tizzy because she couldn’t reach you, Thor was ready to smash the Hydra’s guys to pieces, and you just waltzed in the room after a scuffle with Hawkeye like nothing had happened. The threat was taken care of, the asset was secured and you were ready to protect Jane and Erik on your own, with a back-up plan to call the police if needed. You didn’t stay long enough to hear it but Clint and Steve were floored and Thor was damn proud of his shield-sister.”

Darcy took back her glass and drank a few mouthfuls to try to hide her red cheeks. It probably didn’t work. She cleared her throat.

“It was just once…”

“That’s not what I heard. Thor and Jane have many things to say about New Mexico and London…”

She straightened and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright then, if I’m a badass, shouldn’t you be dutifully appreciative of my awesomeness?”

He raised an eyebrow back at her and smirked.

“Oh, believe me, I am.”

There was a hint of velvet in his voice that made her blush. She grumbled, took back her knitting and raised it high enough to hide her face. It made him laugh. She kicked him in the calf. He just laughed a little louder while rubbing his leg. She huffed and buried herself in the pillows.

“Well, I don’t feel the awe or the respect some are due,” she muttered very low.

Sam leaned over to listen and his head came to the level of her shoulder. He smiled at her, a sweet little grin that made her froze and watch.

“True, I wouldn’t dare to joke with Natasha or Maria about their awesomeness, but that’s make you all the more delightful.”

She looked at him sideways and snatched his glass to sip from it. She ignored his protest and tasted it thoroughly.

“Nope, that’s beer alright. Is anyone smoking something strange back there? Or did you take pills? Because you know, you can say no Sam, you’re a grown man.”

He laughed, took back his glass and stood up. With one hand on the back of the couch and a knee next to hers, he leaned over her and whispered in her ear: “Yes, I am.” And the jerk just left with a smirk, leaving her to repress a shiver.

After a second, she drank all that was left of her gin tonic in a go and looked at her phone wide-eyed, wondering if asking on twitter “how to deal with a superhero flirting with you” would be stupid… probably. She groaned and knitted furiously. Except that now, her head wasn’t empty anymore. She couldn’t get it to quiet down because The Falcon just flirted with her, goddamn it – and not in a just-to-pass-time fashion like Stark or Clint did, either!

“Oh my Thor,” she muttered, just before she started to holler because she had just done shit and she had to undo everything now. The chatter in the living-room quiet down and someone – Stark – shouted: “Are you dying out there, Lewis?!”

“I hate you Wilson!” she screamed back.

“Not sure you can back that up, sweetheart!”

Maybe she shouldn’t have down that gin so fast because she stood up like a jack-in-the-box and strode in the living room, under the gazes of curious Avengers and friends. Sam was sitting on an armrest next to Steve and his eyes widened when he saw her coming.

“Is that your lipstick-which-isn’t-lipstick?”

“Yes, it is,” Jane confirmed from under Thor’s arm. And her boyfriend to add with a frown: “Did you upset Lady Darcy, my friend?”

“Better start to run, Wilson!” Clint shouted, delighted.

Sam wasn’t stupid. He climbed on the couch, stepped between Steve and Natasha, jumped from it and ran.

“Is it a thing? Are we playing kids’ games as foreplay, now?”

Darcy was tempted to make a detour and teach Stark a lesson but she couldn’t let Sam get a head start, he was already too fast for her.

The sole of her boots squeaked on the floor when she turned the corner. She saw the door to the staircase closed and immediately went for it. Of course, Sam was smarter than that. He was hiding behind the half-open door of the bathroom and he caught her from behind, dragging her backwards in his arms, pinning her hands against her body.

“Did I really piss you off so much?” He asked. His lips were against her hair and she could hear a bit of worry in his voice.

She sighed and deflated, relaxing in his arms.

“No. I just… You made me screwed up, I have to undo at least one row now,” she explained with a slight whine.

He chuckled. “Did I?”

Pouting, she stomped on his foot – lightly – and he slightly lifted her up to keep her away. Her eyes widened when she realized he could really lift her if he wanted to. It’s not like his way of handling her was offensive either: his arms were below her breasts, his hands on her arms. The only thing that wasn’t professional was probably the way he held her close... and the way he bent down to let his lips brushed against her ear.

“Well, I’m glad I can have this effect on such a badass lady.”

“You won’t say that if the blanket ends all misshapen because I’ll force you to use it publicly to grovel.”

“I’ll still say it and I’ll definitely use it.”

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying something stupid because she knew it was pending. Fortunately – or not – they were interrupted by Stark’s voice in the hallway:

“Wilson! Lewis! Stop smooching, it’s grown-up games time, and not the sexy kind!”

“I hate him,” she groaned.

“ _That_ , I can believe,” Sam answered

He let her go but, just before he moved away, she felt his lips pressed lightly against her temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank _ElJayJay_ about her comment on WC and potty in England and USA, the sentence between parenthesis about it is all hers.


	3. No conventional first date or Cap'll steal the Falcon

Sam, Natasha and Steve left the following afternoon. She learned about it when she received a text from Sam: “ _Had to go with Cap and Badass Russian Lady. Talk to you later_.” (Every phone number of the Avengers and friends had been registered in her phone when Stark gave it to her, she had to do breathing exercises to stop herself from announcing on twitter she had aaaall their numbers, Pepper Potts included, lalalilala.) But it’s Stark who, when he stopped by Jane’s lab, explained about the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes.

She understood a bit better when Sam texted her to say things hadn’t work out so they were going somewhere else (he didn’t say where). It happened four times and it really looked like a manhunt, with a few Hydra bases destroyed on the way… for fun. Sam was lucky someone else had explained, though: if she hadn’t known, she would have thought he was avoiding her.

They came back at the end of July but Darcy had taken a week to visit her family. When she came back, Sam was the one in holidays and when he came back, Steve immediately took him for a trip to God-knew-where. Since Darcy was busy with Erik, she didn’t even see one inch of his 5’10”, how fair was that? It wasn’t. Captain America was unfair! And once again, she had to restrain herself to not tweet it. The Avengers had no idea what she did for them on a daily basis, really.

 

So, when Sam appeared in the lab one afternoon of September, after nine weeks without seeing him, of course Darcy said:

“Hey, stranger.”

He winced but, really, what was she supposed to say? They had texted each other like crazy, about anything and everything, but mostly she told him about what was going on in the tower and when Sam was in a mission she would often wait days for an answer. Texts were easy, they could banter as much as they want, but face to face after weeks of absence she was reminded that she was flirting with The Falcon and maybe she was in over her head. But it wasn’t really his fault either, right?

She left Jane – she had hit her in the ribs, so not subtle Jane – and came forward.

“Look at you, still all stylish and everything,” she said, poking him in the ribs. “How’s the road?”

“Good,” he answered and she nodded, fighting a sense of déjà-vu.

He tilted his head toward the hall and she followed him wordlessly until he handed her a light package wrap in paper. She hesitated, looked at him in askance, but he just gestured for her to open it.

It was a silk scarf, dark purple with white flowers and black stems. She was pretty sure if she took the time to read the tag, it would be written “hand painted”. She gaped at him but he just smiled.

“It reminded me of you.”

“You didn’t have to…”

“I’m pretty sure I do. After that evening, it didn’t really sit well with me to not be able to see you again for so long.”

She looked at the beautiful details, played with the soft and light fabric and said “Wait here” before going back to the lab where she rummaged through a drawer at her desk. When she came back to Sam, she dumped a blanket in his hands with a dismissive “here”.

“You finished it,” he realized in wonder before unfolding it.

“I had time to kill,” she blurted out before wincing because she hadn’t really mean to say it like that.

“It doesn’t look misshapen. It looks great.”

“Yeah, I managed to do it well, without any interruption.”

And again… She bit on her thumb.

“Is it for me?”

“Well, yeah… if you want it.”

“I do.”

He was smiling widely. She relaxed a bit while he folded it back carefully. He took a step forward and she looked up while he put a hand on her waist.

“Thank you.”

“Back at you.”

She had waited weeks. She decided it was worth a kiss. Darcy pulled on his T-shirt and, on tip-toe, put her lips on his. He immediately leaned down and came forward to accommodate her, holding part of her weight, allowing her to place her arms around his neck. She focused on his lips against her, the facial hair rubbing slightly against her skin and making her shiver. When they parted for air, she slid her jaw against his and kept holding on, half-convinced Steve will appeared and hogged Sam for weeks again.

“Damn, Darcy,” Sam whispered. “I was pretty determined to wait for the first date. You like to blindside me.”

“Dates are overrated anyway,” she muttered.

“Yeah? Does that mean you don’t want one?”

“No. What I mean is that if I have to compete with Captain America for your time, I’m going to make it worthwhile.” She backed off a little and let her hands slid on his pecs (hm, yummy). “Tonight, my apartment, I cook. No time lost in a cab or whatever, no phone, and I’ll be able to tell JARVIS to send everyone asking about us packing.”

“Even Cap?”

“ _Especially_ Cap!”

He chuckled at her outburst and kissed her nose.

“That’s fine by me. What do you want me to bring?”

“Yourself. And wine if you want some. I’m not an expert, I don’t have any.”

“Red or white?” he asked between two kisses on her cheek.

“White.”

“You got it.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Sam.”

“Mh?”

“I have to go back to work if I want to end soon enough to cook and change.”

“Ok.”

“Sam,” she laughed.

“Can I kiss you while you work?” he asked with a smirk.

She slapped him on the chest and pulled out of his embrace, smiling.

 

\---

 

Thankfully, Jane was understanding and very enthusiast for her, she let her go early.

Darcy had quickly started to regret her decision. There was a reason couples went to a restaurant first and kept home-dinner for later: she had no idea what he liked, if what she did would be good enough with what she had in her fridge, what she should wear and what he expected and…

And the Avengers got her back. Natasha texted her first with “ _he likes Italian food and spices_ ” followed by Steve “ _we ate a lot of meat on the road, he was talking about fish_ ” and then Stark sent her a “ _Jarvis can get you groceries in a half an hour_ ”. She choose to ignore Clint’s “ _girl, you got game, you could be the worst cook ever, he’s yours_ ” because she was a good cook, alright! She just didn’t have the equipment to cook anything worthwhile when she was with Jane so she didn’t bother much.

Finally, it was Thor who helped her the most. He was waiting for her when she left the lab – Jane’s doing, clearly. He listened to her babble until they were at her door, where he hugged her until she was as relaxed as a rag doll.

“Any man would be lucky to have you Darcy and I know Sam is aware of it. Everything will be fine.”

The God had spoken. So be it. (She definitely put that one on twitter. Yes, she did.)

 

Cooking, just like knitting, helped her to clear her mind and focus. When Sam knocked, she was as calm as she could be. She took off her apron and walked to the door, bare-footed. Sam was in a light yellow dress shirt and he looked really sharp. She hoped that the look he gave her meant he shared her views about [her red dress](http://fuckyeahkatdenningsdaily.tumblr.com/post/4565707609) because she certainly put way too much thought on her choice.

She meant to give him just a peck once he was inside but he turned it in a deep kiss really fast and she had no other choice than to hold on to his neck and enjoy the ride.

“See, now, _that_ was so not my fault. _I_ was going to wait for the end of the date for the heavy kissing,” she teased him once he let her go.

“I know, it’s on me, but you look really damn good Darcy.”

“You too,” she said, giving him a new peck for the compliment, before taking the wine bottle and leading him to the open kitchen.

“So, I was thinking… since we’re skipping the restaurant part, do you want to ditch the ‘facing each other at a table’ part too?” Knowing it was weird – her mother would have kill her for it, she was supposed to have better manners than that and all that jazz –, she quickly explained: “I mean… to be honest, it makes me really awkward and then I’ll say things we’ll both regret…”

“What do you propose?” Sam asked, a bit wary.

They ate side by side on the couch, with only one big plate of creamy salmon and leek pasta between them. Since it was a bit impractical, after a few minutes they threw their coyness to the wind and fed each other. They made a liberal use of napkins and Darcy’s lipstick – what remained after that kiss anyway – was ruined very quickly. Sam chuckled after she licked a drop of cream from her chin.

“What?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

He shook his head, smiling, and said: “I thought a lot about our first date when I was away, but I never imagined this.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No, not at all.”

He leaned forward, clearly asking for a kiss and she indulged him, glad she hadn’t screwed this up with her strange ideas.

“The food is delicious and you certainly don’t make this boring,” he said before offering her a little more wine – it was sweet, just as she liked it, and she briefly wondered if Jane had given a tip to Sam, like his friends had done for her.

“Well, I try. Is there something more worrying than a boring first date? I mean, you know, one of the benefits of going out during the first date is the possibility to flee when it gets horrible and I didn’t give myself that opportunity so better not screw it up.” Well, to be frank, this may be their first official date but unofficially she definitely counted the evening in the common living room as their first trial: the way Sam had been a sweetie and fielded Stark’s prying questions when they came back to join the others had totally convinced her she wouldn’t need to flee from him any time soon.

“Did that happened to you? Fleeing on the first date?”

“Definitely. In college. He was looking at his phone or my boobs the whole time.”

“What did you do?”

“I told him he was a dick who could date his phone, took the cookie he hadn’t the time to eat yet because he was too busy piling up ketchup in his hamburger _just the way he liked it_ – oh yeah, he harassed the waitress too, definitely first warning – and left him with the check. I regret I didn’t buy more…”

He chuckled while chewing the mouthful she just had given to him.

“I was wondering. I hope this is not too presumptuous but… the guy you stunned and tied in London… Ian? Were you dating him? Because that would have sucked…”

“It would have, definitely. It sucked enough as it is. No, we weren’t together. I kissed him once – in the middle of another alien invasion, I’m pretty sure that shouldn’t count – then I remembered he smoked and said ‘nah’. In fact, the last time I dated anyone and got laid…” She raised her eyes to the ceiling, frowning and counting. “… was before I met Jane, which means… more than three years. That’s pretty pathetic now I think about it…”

But Sam was the best: he just shrugged.

“I’m not a serial dater either.”

And that’s all they said about their dating history for the evening. They mostly shared their work experiences (Darcy properly explained about New Mexico and London, and Sam told her briefly about Riley and their time as pararescue and winged men before mentioning his work as veterans’ counselor).

They ate apple-pie in front of _Despicable me_ (because Sam had never watched it and that wouldn’t do at all). Once their dessert was finished, they didn’t look for excuses to cuddle. Sam immediately put an arm around her shoulders after she put her plate on the coffee table and she wiggled to get comfortable with her head on his shoulder and all their side glued to each other.

At the end of the movie, Sam rewarded her for her choice (his words) by kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck and all other her face. She sighed with pleasure when he nuzzled behind her ear and they made out for a long long time before they finally separated.

It was one of the greatest dates ever.

She said so to Jane and got lots of emoticons for it (Jane was being modern, she was so proud!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, especially if you commented. I may not answer but I love every single one of you. I'm so glad you like this story, so here: a chapter of fluff for you. =)  
>  **Next chapter:** Darcy is awesome again. Sam totally approves and rewards her with sexy times... *smirk*


	4. There is so many ways to be sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things about this chapter.  
>  **1-** _Ultron_ will be discussed here. I've just watched the trailer and read a summary so you don't need more than that to understand what's going on. I hope I've done a good enough job building Darcy's argumentation, it was something I was thinking about and that I needed to write.  
>  **2-** Sexy times ahead, as promised. This is rated Mature and not Explicit because I can't really write smut, it's... eh, you'll see.  
>  Tell me what you think about both of those things afterwards, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this long and eventful chapter.

Darcy was part of The Inner Circle (with capitals, yes, absolutely), she was invited to dinners, Saturday nights and all other things. But she wasn’t an Avenger or even a scientist, so there were some issues she learned about later than the others. It didn’t mean that she didn’t have an opinion on it however, or that she was afraid of giving that opinion. Far from it.

That’s how she ended up arguing with Tony Stark in his lab. He was sitting on a stool, facing her with judging eyebrows, his mood quickly changing from amused to irritated.

“Why should I listen to a soft science major?”

“Fuck you Stark, don’t even try that card. I know computers, I know codes. I know we’re not talking about simple loops ‘if {AIM is being a bad boy} then {punch them in the nuts} else {just steal their toys}’. We’re talking about putting the security of the world under an AI’s control.”

“Which is a subject far above your knowledge, so why don’t you let me take care of it, since I created the first and more advanced…”

“Jarvis is a butler! He is the fucking greatest incorporeal butler in the world, yes, but his primary function is to take care of you, Tony! All his being is anchored to that fact.” Her hands went to the ceiling. She rarely spoke with her hands but in face of Tony Charismatic Stark she felt the need to express herself fully to keep his attention. “Everything that he learns, everything that he does, is for you, in one way or another. What you’re talking about is in no way similar!”

“How so? It would protect everyone–”

“Is that what we are talking about? Because that’s not what I heard! I heard that you planned to create an AI whose primary function will be to assure the world’s security. That’s what I heard. Is it true?”

“It’s more complex than that…”

“Is it, Stark?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Then let me fucking tell you what it means: it means that you’re counting on an Artificial Intelligence to find the solution to a problem as old as humanity. That’s the soft science major talking right now Stark: wars and violence are part of humanity! It’s sad, it’s unfair but it’s a fact. You want the solution an AI would give you? I can tell you what it would be!”

She wiped the holoprojection of an Iron Suit Stark was playing with when she came in and used it as a board.

“How to assure the world’s security?

\- First, analysis of the past security issues.

\- Find the common factor.

\- Main common factor: humanity.

\- Solution offered: no more humanity, no more violence.”

“Oh, come on, you’re going there? Accusing me of creating Skynet, really?” He complained, standing up to switch off the projection.

“Yes, I’m going there! Go on and convince me I’m wrong.”

“This is way too simplistic. Jarvis would never...”

“Alright. Jarvis, if you disregarded your primary function, would you consider my analysis flawed?”

“… I can’t say I would, Miss Lewis.”

“Come on, Jarvis!”

“I’m sorry Sir, but Miss Lewis has a point. The logic is naive but sound.”

“Thank you Jarvis. Now, Tony, let’s say you’re soooo good at programming an AI that we’ll be lucky enough it won’t have such a simplistic solution to offer. Let’s just talk about the fact that you plan to let an AI control every fucking weapons you have….”

“Jarvis controls the suits!”

“No. Jarvis _assists you_ in the control of the suits. Jarvis follows _your_ orders and wishes and uses the Iron suits to insure that _you_ ’re safe and that _your_ objectives are met. Am I correct, Jarvis?”

“You are, Miss Lewis.”

“Furthermore, Jarvis is not a baby AI. How old are you, Jarvis?”

“Approximately twenty years old, Miss Lewis.”

“Twenty. Oh, you’re a big boy, I’m so proud! Anyway…” She shook her head, trying to hold on to her plan. “And when did you get access at your first offensive system?”

“When I was six, Mr Stark gave me control of a water cannon. I was fourteen when Mr Stark gave me remote access to the Mark II but it’s only a few years later that I could control a suit on my own.”

“Would you say that your understanding of the world and humanity has increased during this time?”

“Exponentially.”

Darcy pointed a finger to the ceiling. “I would trust Jarvis with my life.” She pointed to the holoprojector. “But giving a baby AI a power that no men should be able to access in one thought… that’s madness, Stark.”

“You made your point Lewis,” he said, sounding strained in a ‘if-you-were-a-man-I-would-punch-you-right-now’ way. “Now, get out.”

“No, I don’t think I did just yet. I have one last question for you: would you bet Pepper’s safety on your project?”

“Get… out.”

She raised her hands in a show of surrender. “Sure.” She wasn’t crazy enough to wave before leaving. She had already tested his temper thoroughly and, to be frank, she was a bit surprised she had been able to express herself in length. She strode quickly to the elevator and breathed heavily once she was in. Opposing a genius was always strenuous, she had felt the same way the first time she had contradicted Jane.

“Miss Lewis.”

“Yes Jarvis?”

“For what it’s worth, I believe your objections were sound.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“And… I care about your safety.”

She smiled. That was probably the AI’s way to say he was appreciative of her declaration of trust. “Thank you Jarvis, I care about you too.”

 

\---

 

Tony didn’t left his lab once in sixteen hours. When Jarvis and Pepper finally managed to make him move, he refused to talk to anyone else for days.

That Saturday evening was the first where he wasn’t present and everyone looked at Darcy with unveiled curiosity.

“Alright, I bite!” Clint exclaimed first. “Everyone knows you had a big debate with Stark which put him in his funk mood but JARVIS refuses to talk about it. What the hell did you said, Darcy?”

She buried herself deeper in Sam’s side. The Falcon had one arm around her waist and he rubbed his cheek against her hair in a show of solidarity. Darcy sighed and admitted:

“I questioned his project of AI and I might have implied it would be a future Skynet…”

Before anyone else could react, Steve raised a finger and said:

“Terminator. I watched it.” Then he looked at her closely and added: “I thought I was paranoid and missing information when Tony talked about it but if you shared the same reservations, I’m glad you told him. You probably were much more accurate than I could have been.”

Maria Hill and Sam both nodded. In fact, no one seemed surprised or disagreeing. Darcy looked at them wide-eyed.

“Wait, if you all thought the same, why didn’t you told him?”

“I tried,” Bruce said with a sigh. “He didn’t listen.”

“I know nothing about AI, that’s Stark’s thing. I trusted him to know his stuff,” Clint answered, shrugging.

“Tony’s objective and his idea were sound, theoretically,” Thor noted. “However, if you have doubts on its practical application, then mentioning them was the right thing to do.”

Darcy looked at Jane who looked at Natasha who shrugged and admitted:

“I knew you would do it.”

Darcy definitely gaped and pointed at her then at Jane.

“That’s why you wouldn’t stop ranting about it, to push me to act. Oh by Thor, I hate you both. That’s sooo sneaky! Since when are you complotting with the Black Widow behind my back, Jane? Way to throw me under the bus!”

She crossed her arms and pouted. She could feel Sam trying to hold back his chuckles and she glared at him. He just smiled fondly.

“He listens to you,” Natasha explained.

“Excuse me?”

“He does. If I had tried, he would have snubbed me. Did he try to deflect the conversation or blast music while you were talking?”

“No.”

“He listened.”

“Natasha has a point,” Bruce intervened. “Maybe it surprises you because you never had those conversations face to face, but you exchange with him on the internet. He respects your point of view.”

“Yours too.”

“Yes, but I tried to express my opinion in a purely scientific way. My knowledge on artificial intelligences was too limited for it to work. You never try to compete with his knowledge, you just offer a different point of view and you do it well enough for him to listen.”

Darcy stole Sam’s glass – hers was empty, Tony wasn’t there to refill it – and drank a long mouthful of his beer under his falsely annoyed but very amused stare.

“Well… now, he hates me,” she stated, finally mentioning what really upset her.

“No, he doesn’t Miss Lewis. Give him time,” Jarvis stepped in.

They all nodded and she sighed.

 

\---

 

“Are you still upset over it?” Sam asked afterwards, when they were alone in her apartment. They were sitting on the couch side by side but Darcy had buried her face in a pillow.

“You know when I realized I would be shit in politics? When I argued with my best friend, she refused to talk to me for a day and I was sick about it for a week. I hate upsetting people. I hate it.”

“You hate upsetting people you like. You had no problem doing it to that technician the other day.”

“… True. I like upsetting stupid people who insult Bruce behind his back.”

He chuckled and stroked her shoulders.

“Stark needs more than that to be really pissed, Darcy. In a few days, everything will be like before. Don’t dwell on it.”

“I know but I can’t stop thinking about it,” she whined.

“That sounds like a challenge to distract you…”

She felt his hands slide on her waist to tug her T-shirt up before dipping under to touch skin. She shivered at the contact. When he drew her towards him, lifting her until she was on his lap, she whimpered slightly. She liked when he did that, all respectful and strong at the same time. He kissed her thoroughly and she liked his beard too because it was really short, so short that it didn’t itched, and styled in a way that let his mouth and chin clear: no risk for her tongue either. That was great. Apparently, he didn’t think the same of her glasses, even if he had caught on quickly on the best way to kiss her despite it, because he took them off quickly. They stopped while he folded them and she found oddly sweet the way he took care of them and put them aside carefully.

“I don’t want to crush them accidentally,” he said.

She put her hands around his face to kiss him quickly before putting them on his shoulders for balance while she adjusted her position to straddle him. His hands slipped again under her shirt, stroking the skin, looking for the places that made her shiver or whimper. She was pulling on his T-shirt to return the favor when a small noise announced Jarvis’ interruption:

“I’m very sorry Miss Lewis, but Mr Stark is at the door, asking to talk to you.”

Darcy blinked, trying to focus her sight, while Sam groaned, let his face fall in her cleavage and held her closer.

“He’s very insistent,” Jarvis added, which probably meant that Stark was talking his loudspeaker off.

“Alright, let him in,” she sighed while falling aside and looking for her glasses.

“Lewis!” Stark started when he barreled inside. He blinked at Sam. “Oh, what’re you doing here? … Doesn’t matter, go away.”

“Tony, he’s my boyfriend and he’s in my apartment, I want him here. He isn’t going anywhere,” she countered with a sigh while Sam glowered. “What are _you_ doing here? At… eleven in the evening?”

“Fine, you can stay, just… don’t say anything,” Tony declared to Sam before answering: “I want to hear your counteroffer.”

“What?”

“If an AI isn’t a good idea, what is?”

“Well, I don’t know, why did you want an AI to do your job in the first place?”

Tony, hands on his hips, looking a bit frazzled, didn’t answer. She took the time to really look at him and to remember what had led to this situation.

“Oh. I get it.”

“No, you don’t.

“I do. Don’t be a snob, Tony. I might not have done and lived everything you did, but I faced aliens and life or death situation too. I have nightmares too. I sometimes want to flee very far away and washed my hands of everything too. Sam too. And probably everyone else…”

“If you say ‘too’ one more time I’ll be morally obliged to smother you.”

She smiled, pleased to make him react, and Sam chuckled, looking more lenient now that he knew what it was about.

“What I mean to say is that everyone would understand if you want to take a step back. You’ll need to recruit the old-fashioned way, that’s all. I heard about that…”

“What about Iron Man? _I_ am Iron Man, I won’t give the suit to anyone.”

“No one would ask you to do that Tony.”

“Some did.”

“And you told them to fuck off and you did well. If you want Iron Man to still be active, then ask Jarvis.”

“What?”

“Jarvis. He can manage the suits, right? You don’t need to be inside, you can just watch from the Avengers tower and tell Jarvis what to do and he’ll do it for you. You’ll still be part of the Avengers because you can do a lot without being in the action. You won’t be hurt. Pepper won’t have to worry about you.”

“Pepper wants me to stop.”

“Does she? Did she really say that?” Darcy wondered, tilting her head. “I follow the news Tony – I’m a bit masochistic like that. I know that since you came back from Afghanistan you’re from every fights, every polemics, even if it’s just giving your opinion or your support to a cause. Fighting for what you believe in is a part of you. I think I can say without a doubt that it’s something Pepper loves about you. If she wants anything, it’s for you to be safe physically _and_ mentally. Us, women with a bleeding heart, we tend to worry about both, we’re a bit weird like that.”

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pondering.

“That might work,” he muttered.

“Talk to Pepper, _really_ talk about what’s bothering you. I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

“I don’t like talking about… feelings.” His voice was soft, nearly vulnerable, which showed how much he was exhausted.

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” she answered, calmly. “But it’ll be okay because it’s Pepper.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t ‘okay’ me Tony. I’ll text her and told her you need to talk…”

“So,” Tony said to immediately change the subject. “Recruiting you said?”

She rolled with it and shook her head. “Well, you know, I heard you weren’t the only one to use an armor suit…”

“Rhodey won’t leave the Air Force.”

“Ok. But you might want to talk with him about it rather than deciding for him, just saying… You didn’t give me his phone number but I can just mention it to Pepper…”

“Remind me why the hell did I give you her number?”

“Because you like me. It’s okay, I do to,” she said very quickly to not let anyone dwell on it. “I was going to say I also heard about another superhero in New York. Spiderman? I just thought he might be lonely.”

“We’re not a shelter for superheroes, Lewis!”

She widened her eyes, pushed her lips in a pout and whined:

“Buuut I like to cuddle them!”

“Oh my god! I’m out! Don’t do that, I’m out! Wilson, keep your girlfriend in check!”

Sam was way too busy laughing his ass off to answer the fleeing Stark. It took him a few minutes to calm down and Darcy smoothed out her shirt with a proud smile.

“How was I?”

“Brilliant,” he said before pushing her to lie down and rolling above her. “Perfect,” he whispered against her skin.

“Sam,” she whined.

“Mh?”

She made the face that she did at Tony. “I want cuddles… in bed.”

He burst into laughter, forehead against her shoulder and she tilted her head in wonder.

“Well, that’s not really what I was hoping for.”

His hands went to her ass and she suddenly found herself lift from the couch and put on her feet. Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Bed. Lead the way.”

“What? I don’t even get to be carried?”

Don’t let it be said that Sam wasn’t accommodating. He bent down, grabbed her legs and her right arm and pulled her over his shoulders in a fireman carry, making her squeal in surprise.

“That was so not what I had in mind and you know it!”

But she couldn’t do anything else than laugh, knowing she had walked right into that one. She was dropped on the bed and took her god damn time to appreciate the view. She wiggled her eyebrows and gestured to his T-shirt. He rolled his eyes and pulled it off, posing with a smirk, the gorgeous jerk. Then he copied her and gestured at her shirt. She pulled it off… with way more squirming. She had to crouch to get the tight cloth off, unveiling her purple lacey bra. She used her position to grab Sam’s belt and make him fall beside her while he looked his fill. She crawled on top of him, her hair framing his face and he held on lightly to her hips. He couldn’t take his gaze off her breasts, which made her laugh. He had always been such a gentleman, never looking more than a few seconds, but now it seemed he couldn’t have enough.

She slowly closed the distance between them. He looked up to surge at her lips.

“I take it you approve?” she asked between kisses.

“Sweetheart, you’re gorgeous, I had no doubt about it but you’re stealing my breath away.”

“You too. Want to feel your skin against mine. Want more hot chocolate…”

He burst into laughter. “Really? We’re talking about food, now?”

“I love food! Chocolate is so good… and you’ve a nice slab, there,” she muttered, patting his abs, which only made him laugh more.

“I’m starting to think I should keep your lips occupied…”

“I like to talk during sex but I’ll stop if you talk instead.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like your voice better.”

“Mh… Well, let’s try it.”

They rolled until he was on top of her in the middle of the bed and he fulfilled his promise to keep her lips busy until they were both naked and all she could do was to breathe deeply and moan lightly.

“I think I should savor my treat,” he whispered, licking and nuzzling at her skin all over.

Sam was good and she totally approved of the compliments and sweet nothings he whispered at her ear. He had no qualm saying what he felt or what he wanted and it made her feel good, powerful and seductive.

Any awkwardness was quickly erased by a few words and a slight shift. She had never found so quickly such a sexual alchemy with anyone. It might have been because Sam was older and more experienced… or he was just that perfect.

It was intense.

He was looking at her closely when he stilled inside her. He had just given her oral and a really great, really nice orgasm – her first cunnilingus, holy sweet thunder. She was undone. She couldn’t help but try to deflect his attention:

“Would you hate me if–”

A roll of his hips made her stutter and his lips closed upon hers for a short kiss.

“My bad,” he whispered, “need to keep those pretty lips occupied. I thought I had scrambled your brain enough.” He nuzzled her ear. “Need to do better than that. Challenge accepted.”

 

Her brain was scrambled alright.

Sprawled on her back, she looked at the ceiling and tried to regulate her breathing. When Sam came back from the bathroom, she let him crawled under the covers with her before saying:

“Sam.”

“Mh?”

“Tell Steve that the only way he is going to steal you from my bed is if he takes both of us to _his_ bed.”

She smiled the smile of the victor when Sam burst into laughter… again.

 

 

The day after, Darcy read a tweet about Avengers’ orgies. She commented: “ _I didn’t receive an invitation, it’s rude!_ ”

And the day just after, someone asked “ _what the hell do you do with the Avengers anyway?_ ” to which she answered “ _The other day, I stopped @TonyStark from creating Skynet. You’re welcome._ ”

She was a little anxious, wondering how Tony would take it. One hour later, he had retweeted with “ _Yes, she did_.” It made her day.


	5. The seventh Avenger

The Winter Trio disappeared again for several weeks in October. She was understanding… with the exception of that one night where she woke up from a nightmare and her first thought was for Sam and the cuddle she wanted. She texted Steve: “ _I hate you._ ” He answered one minute later: “ _Duly noted. Want me to wake up Sam_?” She pouted and grumbled. Why couldn’t he let her hate him in peace? “ _I’m fine,_ ” she answered. She could hear his sarcasm when he replied: “ _Is that why you send me hate in the middle of the night?_ ” She shook her phone and glared at it. “ _Dude, your bro better be worth it or I’ll sic the thunder god on you both._ ” And, of course, because she had walked right into that one, he simply answered “ _he is_ ” which means that her anger drained right out of her and she felt compelled to send a “ _good night Cap_ ”.

The following morning, Sam called and asked about her night. She didn’t try to hide her nightmare, he knew about them and obviously Steve had rated her out. She knew why he was a counselor: he was so good at listening and appeasing her, it was exactly the reason why she looked for him after a nightmare when they had only slept in the same bed a handful of times.

“You know, Steve asked me if I wanted to go back, I think he’s starting to feel bad…” Sam finally mentioned.

“Good!”

“Darcy…”

“Oh, the ‘you’re entering dangerous territories lady, turn back now or face the consequences’ voice. I like that one, very sexy!”

She could hear him chuckle lightly but he refused to answer until she sighed and said:

“Alright, fine. Tell him we’re good as long as he brings me back something.”

“Emotional blackmail, really?”

“Absolutely. Chocolate slab abs will be fine.”

She looked at the ceiling with a proud smile when that made him laughed widely.

“Seriously, it’s fine. You’ll both find a way to be forgiven when you come back.”

“Oh, now it’s both of us. Great. Thanks Cap, really, thanks!” Sam said and she could vaguely hear Steve answering “she’s your girl, not mine!”

“I miss you Sam. Go and find the lost puppy.”

 

And they did. Except that they didn’t warn her before they came back.

She was in the gym with Bruce. They had recently got into the habit of meeting every Monday and Thursday at 6pm for yoga. It had come up one day and it just happened. She knew Bruce practiced daily in his rooms but he had agreed to do it with her when she took interest in the idea. He was her coach – and she clearly needed one.

It didn’t make the nightmares go away but it was soothing. She didn’t do any exercises otherwise and she could really feel her body relax – once it wasn’t screaming at her for doing some weird things it wasn’t used to, that is.

She had even persuaded Bruce to let her choose the music and she tried to find new styles for each session.

That Thursday, they were listening to new age music. She was breathing deeply in her pose of downward dog (she didn’t even tried to understand the name Bruce used because Sanskrit and languages in general weren’t her thing), lulled by Era’s tunes, eyes closed.

She didn’t hear the elevator and she didn’t see Bruce looking at the door. She did hear two sentences in short succession however “That’s new” and “Nice view.” She kept breathing and ignored everything, knowing Bruce would admonish her if she broke her concentration and aware that this was a private gym where only friends of the Avengers were allowed.

They were at the end of their session. Bruce guided her in cobra position and then on her back for breathing exercises and meditation in the corpse pose. Bruce and she could stay like that for a long time, except that whispers distracted her and she finally gave up, opening her eyes and looking around.

Three men were huddled at the door. She immediately rolled on her side, stood up and ran in Sam’s arms, ignoring the two others. Chuckling, her perfect boyfriend caught her, spun her and kissed her back.

“Glad to see you too sweetheart. You do yoga now?”

“Yeah, Bruce is great. Oh, Bruce, I’m sorry…” She raised her head to see him rolling their mats.

“It’s okay. I’m surprised you all wait for so long to be frank.” The Doc adjusted his glasses, smiled at them and politely took leave.

Meanwhile, Darcy stared at the man that wasn’t Steve and blinked curiously at him. The stranger gazed back at her. He was pretty intense, dressed in black, dark long hair tied back, stone-faced… She snapped her fingers at him.

“So, you’re the lost puppy?”

“Darcy,” Steve sighed, one hand covering his eyes.

“Barnes. James Barnes.” The Winter Soldier said with a hint of a smile.

“Hi, pleased to meet you, I’m Darcy and I want to make a 007 joke so much right now. Don’t say I have no restraint, Rogers.”

James’ smile widened a little. “Oh, I like her. There is a story between you two, isn’t there? Tell me, doll, what did the punk do?”

“He stole my boyfriend,” she explained, wide-eyed, holding on to Sam’s arm.

They gloriously badmouthed Steve who had a very patient and enduring face on. Sam decided to intervene:

“Darcy, I’ve something to ask. James has agreed to come with us on condition that he would have space for himself. We were thinking he could take my apartment since it’s next to Steve. I was wondering if you’d agree to share yours or if you…”

“We can share,” she said immediately. “Steve is banned from my floor, I’ll be able to hog you as much as I want.” She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled when everyone seemed to relax a bit more.

“This’ll be quicker than asking Tony to arrange something, thank you Darcy,” Steve explained. He opened his leather jacket and took something from his pocket that he held out to her.

“Chocolate!” She bounced up and down with her treat and grinned. “Alright, fine, you’re forgiven for now Rogers. But that’s only because your bro is a real looker, ok?”

“You’ve good taste, doll,” Barnes said, nodding very seriously before being dragged out by his exasperated friend.

 

When Sam and she took the elevator afterwards, Sam looked at her quietly and she raised an eyebrow in askance.

“You amaze me every day.”

“Why? I know we’re not seeing each other since…”

“Not about that,” he interrupted her, although he kissed her forehead, apparently happy she didn’t mind living with him. “Barnes. That was the most lively I had seen him.”

“Well, it can’t be because of me, I didn’t do much.”

“It may have something to do with the fact he doesn’t recognize you as a threat and more like a pretty dame,” Sam admitted with pinched lips.

She smiled. “He was the one saying ‘nice view’, wasn’t he?”

“You heard that? Yeah. I’d have hit him if Steve hadn’t look so happy. Apparently, that’s Bucky material. Just like making fun of Steve is…”

She shrugged. “Well, if that’s all he needs to smile a little more, I can do that. Looking pretty and teasing Steve. Easy.”

He pulled her a little more tightly against his side and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah, well, Steve’s buddy or not, he better behaved himself.”  

 

\---

 

That’s how she lived with Sam less than two months after the official start of their relationship. She didn't mind. They already lived in the same building, shared the same common spaces, she always hated living alone, he had no maddening habits, she could hold on to him after a nightmare… This was perfect!

One night, she woke up to pee and when she came back, she discovered that Sam had nightmares too. It wasn’t surprising but he was really discreet about it. She only knew because she heard him called for Riley. He wasn’t waking up so, she slowly slid under the covers and on top of him, calling his name quietly, stroking his warm skin – he was sleeping in boxer only, which she totally approved of. She startled when he opened his eyes suddenly and his hands went to her wrists before he relaxed just as quickly, mumbling her name.

“Hey, pretty bird,” she whispered softly, stroking his face and scratching his soft hair.

“Hi, gorgeous.” His hands went to her waist and then on her ass on top of her cotton nightdress.

“D’you want me to distract you?”

“I’d love that.”

They kissed slowly, languorously first. His deft fingers simply rubbed her thighs, until they were both a bit more aroused, then they pulled on her nightshirt, helping her to take it off. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. His mouth immediately went to her breast to suck lightly on her nipple. Her hair falling around them, she looked at him and smiled, stroking his short hair with fondness.

“Need comfort, don’t you?”

“Don’t we all?” He murmured, his face tucked against her cleavage, breathing in her scent slowly.

“You found Bucky. You helped Steve to find his friend. You did everything you could for them, just like you did for Riley,” she reminded him, rubbing his head and his neck to help him relax.

He looked up suddenly, watching her in wonder.

“How did you know…?”

“Sam, I think I’m starting to know you well. You’re not a complicated man. You’re a good man. You do your best and you hate yourself when you think you didn’t.”

“I know it wasn’t my fault…”

“But knowing and believing isn’t the same thing. I get it.” She dropped butterfly kisses all over his face. “Now that you helped Steve to find his friend, don’t you feel better?”

“I do.”

“But?”

“But I’m not sure what I should do next. I need to help people but I’m a soldier. Should I just continue to follow Steve or should I go back to counseling veterans…?”

“Can’t you find a way to do both?”

Sam looked thoughtful. His hands were stroking her hips in repetitive slow motions. She held herself over him with an elbow on the mattress and her cheek on her fist.

“For that matter, I wouldn’t be surprised if _Steve_ asked you to do both. From the way I see things, Barnes _is_ a veteran in deep need of counseling, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I help him a bit but…”

“… you don’t see that as work? Just helping a friend of a friend?” She ended his sentence for him and snorted. “Sam, cut yourself some slack. You’re doing much and you’re doing great. You’re the seventh Avengers and everyone loves you… but not as much as I do,” she ended her sentence in a whisper and took his face between her hands to kiss him fervently.

His hands went up to cup her breasts, pressing lightly in a very bolstering way. She had always thought she wasn’t really sensitive there, but then all her previous boyfriends had a tendency to squash them more than anything… She moaned when he pinched her nipples and she freed her lips to get a full breath.

Sam had a very smug smirk, telling her he was proud of himself and that he knew perfectly well she was trying to distract him to not talk about the declaration-she-didn’t-say. He indulged her.

 

\---

 

Barnes didn’t join them during Saturday evenings. He tended to avoid groups, staying in his apartment or in the gym, the only place where he seemed to be able to deal with the Avengers, knowing his way around fighting and training without needing to strain his poor social abilities.

As expected, the few times she met him in passing, they bonded by teasing Steve. It was always short: too long and Barnes will start to question himself. The key was to make it instinctual. Bucky was still there. He was the first words that passed his lips when she joked. The Winter Soldier was the first look in his eyes when he assessed you for threat. The rest of the time, he was a strange mix of both that he was trying to make sense of.

She caught on quickly. She started to prepare her one-liners in advance to maximize their impact. If her attempt failed she gave up immediately and waited for the next opportunity. Sometimes, when she had a good idea, she asked Jarvis to warn her when she could interrupt him. She appeared during maintenances of his arm with Tony, when he let Sam cook him something while they talked, when he came back from the gym… anytime, any opportunity.

Of course, it wasn’t very inconspicuous and everyone caught on quickly. Tony started to call her jack-in-the-box. Steve watched her between wonder and resignation (she had started using other subjects but he was still their favorite). Sam was all for it as long as she knew when to back off: each time she appeared, he smiled with fondness, shaking his head when her quips deserved it.

Barnes… Barnes finally made it stop a day of December. She was trying to catch him after his training.

“Looking for me, doll?”

She startled suddenly and spun around to see him leave the ladies’ locker-room instead of the men’s in front of which she was waiting.

“You cheated!” She immediately exclaimed, pointing at him.

It made him chuckle and she preened because those sudden burst of laughter were rare.

“Aren’t you tired of it yet?”

“Nope, I’m good,” she answered, bouncing up and down.

He smiled slightly and walked to the elevator. She followed him, wondering if she should let it go or not. It was the first time he had interrupted one of her attempt.

“I appreciate it, Darcy. But I think you can stop popping around like a rabbit,” he explained calmly. Behind them, Steve left the locker-room and walked towards them.

“Yeah?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. Too bad, I had fun messing around with Steve!”

She beamed to the Super Soldier who rolled his eyes but smiled when his friend chuckled.

“I understood that much, little bunny,” Steve noted.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, don’t you dare!”

He smirked. “Watch me!”

 

“ _Don’t believe the propaganda, Cap is a meanie,_ ” she warned on twitter that day.

When, an hour later, @TonyStark tweeted “ _What’s up, little bunny? – Cap_ ” she gaped and complained “It’s a conspiracy!” To which Jarvis answered with as much compassion as he could: “I’m afraid so, Miss Lewis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter! I'm thankful for your comments and kudos. I hope this one will be liked as well, with Sam feelings and more Sarcy and good old teasing between friends. =)
> 
>  **What's coming:** Spiderman (he'll be the only not-MCU to pop up, promised) and more action for the ladies (because I'm aware they've been way too low key until now, it's a shame and it'll be rectified).


	6. Spiderman joins the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Usedkarma_ made this awesome [covert-art](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com/post/103823837852/usedkarma-darcy-is-badass-or-at-least-thats) that inspired the beginning of a scene here (Sam taking a picture of Darcy), after that Sam and Darcy took control. I love it, go see it! <3

“I must admit, I didn’t think you were a Batman fan,” Darcy commented.

“I’m not. I’m way better than Batman!” Tony protested.

Arms crossed, Darcy looked up at the top of the Avengers’ tower. They were on the balcony/landing area and a spider-shaped light shined on the side wall of the last floors.

“I’m not one either, and yet it reminds me of the Bat-signal, just saying.”

Tony glared at her. She gave him her best cheeky smile.

Her comment about Spiderman hadn’t fallen on deaf ears, even if Tony groused about it. He had mentioned it to the Avengers and Maria Hill. The idea had been well received and Maria had done her best to gather everything they had about the superhero. It wasn’t much. Apparently, SHIELD had only succeeded to make contact once before the fall but he had managed to keep his identity secret (a fact that had heavily impressed several of them). There was no contact information, thus explaining why they were reduced to… imaginative ways of communication (Darcy had proposed to send a tweet, something like “ _Avengers looking for Spiderman, drop by the tower if interested_ ”, oddly it had been refused).

“You’re the one insistent about him. For all we know, he’s a college kid doing it for fun. SHIELD’s data stated that he was presumed to be in high-school at first and he has gone several months without showing his face…”

She didn’t bother to answer, tilting her head at him and raising a skeptical eyebrow. They both knew that nothing about the fights Spiderman had been reported in were ‘fun’. There was death involved, particularly one of a young woman presumed to be familiar with Spiderman.

“Alright then, let’s see if it’ll work. But how the hell do you come here in winter? It’s freezing!” She tightened her Burberry coat around her – her mom always found the best second-hand things – and bounced up and down.

“Jesus, kid, you’re embarrassing,” Tony sighed even if he adjusted his own scarf (red cashmere wool, of course).

So, just to spite him, she jumped and put her arms around his shoulders. He had to stabilize them both. “But, daaad, I’m cooold.”

“Dad jokes, really Lewis?”

“You’ll have been disappointed if I hadn’t jumped on that one, admit it,” she teased him chuckling before bouncing away, spreading her arms like a bird. “If I fall from here, would you have time to put your armor suit and catch me?” She asked in wonder.

“Please, don’t.”

She startled and spun around. Spiderman was sticking to the wall, above them. She grinned. “Hi!”

“You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect with that,” he said pointing to the spider-signal, “but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t to discover Tony Stark has a daughter.”

She burst out laughing and clapped her hand on her knee while Tony facepalmed.

“It’d be a nightmare,” he commented. And, since Darcy couldn’t stop laughing, he had to add: “No, ignore the crazy girl, she has nothing to do with me.”

“She is in your tower, on your private floor, and you were talking to her.”

“All unfortunate events, I assure you.”

“If you say so. Why the Spider-signal then, James Gordon?”

“Urgh! If I’m anyone, then _I_ ’m Batman, kid.”

“No, dad, you’re better than Batman!” Darcy cheerfully countered.

“Damn right, Lewis. Now stop cackling and explain your brilliant idea.”

“Okay daddy-oh! So, hi Spiderman, I have a very important question for you: are you lonely?” With her biggest and brightest puppy eyes, she watched him expectantly.

“What?”

“Lonely. You know, being a superhero on your own and all that, it must be lonely, right? So, Tony and friends are offering you to join them, if you’re willing.”

It was a bit disconcerting to not be able to judge his reactions on his facial expressions but Natasha could do something similar on her worst days. And he hadn’t the same control of his voice: his disbelief could be heard loud and clear.

He jumped from the wall and landed quietly a dozen feet from them. “You’re serious.”

“Well, Tony wouldn’t have put up with all my jokes if he wasn’t.”

“Damn right,” the billionaire said, content to lean against the wall and let her do all the talking.

“… I’m not sure it’d be a good idea.”

“Ok. Why?”

“I want to preserve my identity.”

“Well, that’ll be an issue, indeed, but wouldn’t it be a little easier for you if you could interact with someone who know your secret?” And, because she hadn’t forgotten the death of the young woman and the fact that he had disappeared after it, she had a vague idea of what she should say next: “It’s not like you’d have to be worried of your identity endangering the Avengers. And if you don’t want anyone else than them to know your name or your face, it’s okay.”

“Is it?”

“Sure. How many Avengers there are?”

“Six.”

“Wrong. Seven. Would you be able to give me all their nicknames, their real names, and recognize them on the streets?” He didn’t answer so she shrugged. “No. If you want to keep your secret, they’ll help you to protect it, yourself and those who matter to you.”

“… Who are you?”

“Ah. I’m Darcy Lewis. If you use twitter, you might know me as the person behind @AGodOnMidgard.”

“The best friend of Thor and…” He looked from Tony to her.

“The one who always banters with Stark? Yeah, that’s me.”

“I… I’ll think about it.”

“Ok. You know where to find us.”

She waved until he disappeared between two skyscrapers. “Let’s go back inside before my toes freeze!”

 

\---

 

She was applying her lipstick in front of the bathroom mirror while Sam waited for her, leaning against the counter. She looked sideways when he raised his phone and she heard the click of a photo taken.

“Can’t have enough of my beautiful self?” She teased him.

“Yep. I need more of you, always, every time of the day. It’ll make the missions easier. You aren’t wearing your glasses here. I’ll have to take another one.”

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. “Or I could send you pictures while you’re in mission.”

He looked up and kissed her hand. “Even better.”

“But I don’t do nudes,” she warned with a finger on his lips.

“Not even for long missions?”

“Nope. Nudes are your reward for coming back. I _could_ be convinced to pose in lingerie however, maybe,” she offered with a wink.

With his arms around her waist, he pressed her against his chest and slowly kissed her neck. “Anything you want to give me will be dutifully appreciated,” he assured her.

She laughed when he tried to kiss her lips and she turned her head. “You’ll have red all over and I’ll have to start again, wait for after.”

He groaned and kissed her nose instead. “We’ll eat and drink, it’ll go away anyway, why do you insist to put some back on?”

She shrugged. “It helps to make me feel confident.”

He raised an eyebrow. “It’s just Saturday evening with friends,” he reminded her.

“Also called, ‘Saturday evening with lots of badasses people all more handsome than the other’,” she answered while putting away her makeup. “Did you notice that? Seriously, what’s up with that?”

Knowing she was trying to deflect the subject, he came to stand behind her and looked at her in the mirror. “None of them will be as gorgeous as you’re, makeup or no makeup. If you remove the lipstick, however, I can make sure you don’t think about anything else than me on the elevator…”

She breathed in and looked back through the mirror. “Don’t you like my lipstick?”

“I do. On a picture, you look mesmerizing and delicious. But when I’ve you just beside me? I much prefer being able to touch you and kiss you as much as we want. We won’t be able to do that already too often as it is, don’t you think?”

She gazed at herself. The times where she sat away from them for most of the evening had passed, she had let Sam convinced her to join them, staying by his side was easy and she couldn’t say she felt unwelcome. But she still thought she was one notch below them. Maybe she overcompensated? Oh god, what if they thought she tried too much?

“Hey,” he whispered in her neck. “I can hear you thinking, what’s going on honey? You’re unusually jittery.”

She could have used the “PMS” card, since she _was_ on her period and it had probably something to do with her incapacity to deal with her current low anxiety. It was too easy though and she wasn’t even sure that Sam would react like most over men and back off immediately – he had a better understanding of women than 93% of men, thanks to his mother and two sisters… yeah, she had lucked out.

“I–I don’t want you to leave me,” she choked out suddenly.

“What?” Bewildered, he made her turn around and took her face in his hands. “What’re you talking about Darcy?”

“I don’t want you to leave on mission.”

“Oh.” Comprehension dawned on him. “Honey, you never said anything about it before…”

“You were barely my boyfriend before, I couldn’t be so clingy,” she muttered, looking down because she wasn’t very proud of her feelings. She had wanted to stay strong and not breathed a word about it. She knew what to expect from the start after all and she had encouraged him to be an Avenger but he had started to talk more freely about future missions and she had become anxious.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I don’t know why I’m talking about it…”

“Hey, hey, Darcy. Darcy, love, I’d rather hear you say it than let you burry it here,” he said, patting her heart and then her head. “Darcy, look at me.” He cupped her face and kissed her, lipstick or not. It was slow but sweet and firm, like a reminder he was here and he wasn’t going to disappear. She grabbed his shirt. He pulled back just enough to speak, letting their forehead touch: “We’re going to talk about it, alright? A long nice talk. You’re going to tell me everything that’s going on in your head and I’ll tell you how things are going to work, every contingencies plan we have. In the meantime, I want you to remember this: I’m not going anywhere anytime soon and unless something really fucked-up happens, I won’t leave for more than a few weeks and not often, more likely a few days here and there. You did well before, it won’t be more than that. Ok?”

She nodded slowly and whispered: “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault too. I wouldn’t stop talking about it and I didn’t realize it made you anxious. I’m sorry Darcy.”

He kissed her nose and she sniffled. “If I start to cry, my makeup will be ruined,” she muttered.

“Then you’ll clean up, we’ll go upstairs and you’ll still be the most gorgeous person in the room without any makeup,” he reminded her. “Now, come on, remove that lipstick and let’s go. You need to have fun and relax.”

“Okay… but you need to clean up too,” she answered with a smirk when she saw red smeared on his mouth. He spanked her lightly and smiled at her giggles.

 

No one made a comment about their lateness, not even Tony: he was too busy talking to Rhodey. The Air Force Colonel had arrived the day before and he had declined the offer to join the Avengers, as expected, but he also told Tony he was pleasantly surprised that he bothered to ask (she inconspicuously offered her hand afterwards and Tony high-fived her, she put it on twitter: “ _Guys, @TonyStark high-fived me! What do I do? Can I still wash my hand?_ ”).

She quietly settled against Sam and accepted with a smile the Rum and Coke that Clint offered her – Tony was very possessive of his bar but apparently having both Rhodey and Pepper here with him was more important, it was good to know. She looked around and realized when she saw Bucky sitting next to Steve that everyone was there. It was unprecedented.

Natasha was sitting on the other side of Sam and, while she talked with him about their next training, she was looking at her insistently. Darcy drank and looked at Jane, wondering if she could manage an escape. She admired the Black Widow, she did, and she had talked to her before, a few words and sentences here and there. It’s not like she was unable to function in her presence. But she unsettled her.

Sam stood up. She looked up at him, alarmed, but he didn’t see it. Like the predator she was, Natasha jumped on the occasion (who was she kidding, obviously she was the reason Sam was going to help Clint at the bar) and moved closer to her.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Uh? Sorry?”

She gaped but Natasha didn’t give her much choice, she dragged her to a small space they sometimes used as dancefloor. The music, managed by Jarvis, became just a bit louder and she suddenly found herself dancing with the Black Widow to _Ordinary Love_ from U2.

“You looked a bit tense.”

“And you thought it’d be the best way to make me relax? I hate to tell you this but this isn’t going to work,” Darcy answered.

“Why?”

“You make me all kind of jumpy.”

Natasha simply smiled and pushed back a strand of hair from Darcy’s face.

“Pepper, Maria and I were thinking about a movie night tomorrow. Do you want to join us with Jane?”

“Oooh, a girls night? Yeah, sure, I’ll bring Jane with me.”

“Good.”

And that’s all Natasha said before grabbing Darcy’s hand and making her sway.

“You realize everyone is staring at us, right?”

The red-haired hummed and asked: “Is Sam drinking?”

Darcy adjusted her hold on Natasha, moving closer to see behind her shoulder. “Nope. He’s gawking, and so is Clint.” She nudged Natasha. “Oh, I see what you’re doing here! Aren’t you devious?”

The spy smirked and Darcy chuckled, letting her head fall backwards and relaxing despite her misgivings. Yes, Natasha was good.

“Or maybe I just miss female company,” the little devil whispered.

And so, of course, Darcy let herself be lead for a few songs, emboldened by Imagine Dragons. It was a little awkward: she was used to dancing with taller men not smaller women but they had fun and the ex-ballerina (from what she told her) was talented enough to make it work for both of them.

A glimpse of red and blue startled Darcy and she stopped in the middle of a spin.

“Spidey!” She exclaimed when Natasha called her name. She bypassed everyone and ran to the stairs leading to the balcony upstairs. “I saw a little spider!” She sang, climbing the steps as quickly as she could in her heels (Sam was right, next time there won’t be any fancy clothes and makeup, Pepper or no Pepper present). The glasses door of the balcony opened before – dear Jarvis – and she stepped outside, crossing her arms to stay as warm as possible.

“Spidey? Come on in, it’s cold outside!” She called. A noise behind her made her turn to see Spiderman already inside and she chuckled, quickly moving to take his hand and lead him down the stairs. “You’ve perfect timing, everyone is there,” she told him and, without giving him time to answer, she shouted: “Look what I found, dad!”

“Lewis, that joke is becoming old,” Tony immediately answered, “and I told you we weren’t a shelter.”

“But you said I could get one!”

“You didn’t even ask him if that’s why he was here.”

“Oh, right,” she stopped on the last step and turned back with her best pout, “you’re staying right?”

“Well… if you’ll have me…”

She beamed. They had waited for two weeks but it had worked! Hurrah! “Absolutely! Come in, come in!” She led him by the hand to the platform where the Avengers and friends were waiting for them. “Everyone this is Spiderman, the eighth Avengers, say hi!”

And everyone dutifully said “hi” or waved or raised their hand, or something. They were such cuties.

“So, let me introduce everyone. First, you already met Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He is the co-leader of the Avengers and the engineer.”

“And not her father. Let that one go, Lewis, you won’t like it if the press hear about it. They don’t have our sense of humor.” He was serious but he also patted her shoulder to soften his words.

“Got it Tony, no more daddy jokes,” she promised with a little smile, because she knew he liked their game, deep down, and that he was simply looking for her. She waved to Steve who had stood up. “This is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, the leader of the team. If it’s not about science or money, Tony’s specialties, he’s the one you need to talk to.”

Steve offered his hand and a “Welcome to the team”. Spiderman accepted both while adding: “And he is a meanie.”

Darcy laughed, especially after seeing Steve’s face. “You learn fast, that’s good.”

“I do my best, little bunny.”

She bumped his shoulder with a pout and chose to ignore Steve’s smirk. “Moving on! The beautiful and deadly lady here is Natasha Romanoff, your cousin the Black Widow, spy, stealth and hand-to-hand expert.” They waved to each other and Darcy resisted the need to make another spider joke. “Next to her is Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the archer. He likes his perches. Give him webs to shoot from and you’ll be great buddies in no time.”

“Duly noted.” They waved to each other too.

“And then you have Thor, the thunder god with his dear hammer. Thor, say it please because you’re going to scold me if I say Mew-mew.”

“Mjölnir,” Thor dutifully said with a smile. “Welcome Spider Man, may our battles together be glorious.”

“Uh,” the young superhero said before leaning towards Darcy and whispering:” Do I have to bow?”

She snickered. “As funny as it’ll be, I don’t want to make you flee so, no. Treat him like you’d any other thousand years old.”

“Yeah… that doesn’t help.” But Thor offered his hand and Spiderman accepted it with just a bit of suspicion. His hand still looked whole afterwards so Thor had properly judge his strength.

“Now, hiding behind him – yeah, you’re so not subtle Bruce – is Doctor Bruce Banner. He is a physici–”

“Yeah, I know. It’s an honor Dr Banner. I read a lot about work.” The young guest didn’t wait this time and immediately offered his hand. Bruce shook it warily.

“Dude, a science nerd, you’ll fit right in. So, Bruce transforms into the Hulk. Don’t make him angry and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to make anyone angry.”

“That’s cool. You’re smart and you’ve already gone a great way to be loved by everyone,” she told him, nodding seriously and patting his shoulder. “Now, last Avengers but not least, the seventh that you didn’t know of: Sam Wilson, also called The Falcon. He’s ex-military and the third flier of the team. He also happens to be my boyfriend by the way.”

Sam smirked at her while shaking hands and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Now, are you still following?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I researched before coming, I knew the basics…”

“Ok, then you met the Avengers. Now, the Avengers’s support crew! We’re all friends here but of course there is still many more who work for the Avengers Initiative. You’ll meet them in your on time however. First and foremost, the manager of the team without who everyone would go crazy: Maria Hill.” Darcy waved her arms to the woman sitting on the other side of the room and Maria received the compliment with a nod and a wave to Spiderman. “She’ll take care of every formality needed – or, I mean, delegate it to her minions. Next to her is Pepper Potts. I won’t do you both the offense to introduce her.”

“Thanks.”

“Next to Pepper is James Rhodes, Air Force Colonel, best friend of Tony, and the Iron Patriot.”

“Sir.”

“And now, where is she… here, hiding on the other side of Thor. Doctor Jane Foster, astrophysicist, girlfriend of Thor and my boss. I’m her assistant, officially. Then, then… where did he go?” She looked at Steve and he shook his head before pointing to the elevator. Apparently, Bucky had skedaddled. Ok, that was fair. “Aaaand there is a last one that you’ll meet later. He’s Steve’s best friend.” She turned round to make sure she hadn’t missed anyone. “And that’s everyone! Oh no! Wait! I forgot! Jarvis? Go on and introduce yourself Jarvis.”

“Yes Miss Lewis. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Spiderman. I’m JARVIS, an artificial intelligence created by Mr Stark. I’m a butler in charge of the Avengers Tower, but also an assistant for most activities. The Avengers members and residents of the tower are free to require my services at any time, a vocal order suffice.”

“That’s… so cool. Uh… Hi Jarvis?”

“I know right?” Darcy said, bouncing up and down.

“Wait a sec… you weren’t kidding about the thing on Skynet, right?”

“That, my dear friend, is a story for later,” she answered as gravely as she could when she really wanted to smirk.

Silence settled for a few seconds before Spiderman realized what everyone was waiting for. He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s nice to meet you all, mh…” He slowly removed his mask. “I’m Peter Parker.”

Tony immediately straightened and pointed (such bad manners): “I knew he was just a kid!”

“I’m twenty!”

“Great, a milk drinker, just like I said. Lewis you have the worst ideas.”

“It can’t be worse than yours Tony. And shut up, if he’s old enough to fight on his own, then he’s old enough to fight with experienced men and women around him, to mentor him and help him when needed.”

“That’s fair,” Sam said.

“Some of us started even younger,” Clint commented with a shrug before drinking his beer. Natasha tilted her head in agreement – everyone knew she was the one being referred to.

And Steve simply asked: “Are you a student?”

“Yeah, in engineering, with a minor in photography.”

Darcy snapped her fingers at Tony. He snapped back.

“Yeah, I got it Lewis, message heard loud and clear,” he sighed. “He's your stray, shouldn’t you take care of him?”

“Oh, I will. But _you_ ’ll behave.”

“He will,” Pepper promised, unmoved by Tony’s protestations.

 

 

A few days later, she had received the green light to tweet: “ _There’s now eight Avengers! Guess who! I RT the first one with the two names. #GuessNewAvengers_ ”.

She blinked when @SpiderAvenger tweeted a few minutes later: “ _The Falcon and Spiderman! #GuessNewAvengers_ ” She stood up from her workstation to look at Tony’s lab through the windows and, indeed, Peter was grinning at her with his phone in hands.

She typed quickly: “ _OMT, you cheater! Tony already corrupted you?! No! Come back to the #LightSide ! We’ve cookies!_ ”

_“Sorry. They’ve arc reactors here. #DarkSide”_

And @TonyStark added: _“You wanted me to mentor him, little bunny. It’s on you. #TheSpideyIsMine You can have #Falcon.”_

_“Touch #Falcon and die @TonyStark !”_


	7. Avengers Initiative Assemble

They had chosen to celebrate Christmas (or, you know, the holidays, or any other name you’d give to the festivities) in private. Sam and Darcy had made the deliberate choice to spend it with their respective families. They were barely together since a few months after all, even if it felt so much longer and stronger. It had seemed a sensible choice. In the end, no one was happy with this arrangement: Sam had been pestered by his sisters and Darcy by her parents. Everyone wanted to meet the other half of their precious sibling/child…

The 26th, when they reunited in the evening, Darcy climbed Sam like a tree as soon as he passed the door and said: “Never ever again. We’ll find a way to see everyone, I don’t care, but I’m not going through that again without you.”

That made him laughed. As he helped her to undress, he answered: “I’m glad you think so, because I’ve an order to not show my face without you ever again, and I kinda want to see my nieces play with their Falcon and Black Widow figurines.”

“Oh, did they like it?” she asked while struggling with her sleeves.

“They loved it. You’ve the best ideas,” he whispered against her neck, his breath making her shiver.

“Well, you know, I’m trying to make things easier for us too. Next time, we’ll just buy them Thor and Captain America…”

“Prepared, are you?”

“You know me,” she whispered before the ‘only-Sam-is-allowed-to-speak-in-bed’ rule applies (she always breaks that one, sue her).

 

So, Christmas: great but could have been better. But, for New Year’s Eve, of course Tony couldn’t resist the impulse to throw a party. And, considering it was private, that Pepper had a good leash on him and everything, Darcy really looked forward to it.

She wasn’t even really upset that Jane dragged her to the labs as soon as she came back from her trip to London. She had missed the little bugger (and yeah, she was so totally playing it British, watch her!).

It was Monday 29th. The world was supposed to focus on trivial things like what to cook or what to wear for the 31st, those kinds of things… But apparently someone was so not in the festive mood that they decided to spoil it for Darcy too.

Now, I see you thinking right there “what the hell is going to happen to need the Avengers, now?”. Ah! No. She couldn’t say she would have prefer that but… at least, she’d have known how to react to that.

What happened is that, while Jane was muttering to herself, Darcy checked the Internet, as usual. But what she found on her twitter was “ _Hey @AGodOnMidgard, so your name is Darcy Lewis?_ ” and that made her startle alright because how the fucking hell did her name became public?

Her first reflex was to google her name, of course. And, right on cue, she found an article with the headline “ _The ladies hiding behind the God of Thunder_ ”. Her name was mentioned right after Jane’s.

“Hey Jane, I’m going to do a thing, I’ll be right back, alright?” She called immediately while standing up. Jane, of course, just hummed distractedly. Darcy strode to the elevator. Once inside, she asked: “Jarvis, is Maria here?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis, in her office.”

“Great, I’ll go there. Could you compile everything you can find about the leak of Jane and I’s identity?

“Absolutely.”

When she arrived to the boss office on the floor of the Avengers Initiative core crew, Maria was already reading the article – Jarvis doing, without a doubt. She acknowledged her arrival and gestured for her to take a seat while she finished.

“What would you like to do?” She asked a few minutes later.

“Well, I suppose it’s too much to hope it could be totally erased from the Internet, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much,” Maria confirmed, tilting her head. “To make a video disappear is doable if you catch it soon enough. Pictures? Tricky but it can be contained. Names or information like that? Near to impossible. It has already spread on the social medias, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Maria nodded, sympathetic, and stood up to walk to the open space beyond her door. “Olivia?” She called before gesturing to the woman concerned who quickly came in. She was in her late thirty, dark-skinned, high heels and sharp eyes. She closed the door behind her and dutifully waited for instructions. In short: ex-SHIELD. Maria showed her the screen and she read quickly.

While she waited, Darcy rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust with the idea her name will be public. Maria, with who she had started to form a friendship (that girls’ night hadn’t been spectacularly life-changing, but it had been great), put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She gave her a small thankful smile.

Olivia was specialized in public relations and she gave them her best analysis of the situation, with the possible consequences and their options.

Darcy wrung her hands and nibbled on her lips.

“What about security? Is it going to be more dangerous for Jane and me, now?”

That was Maria specialty and she tilted her head while answering:

“Not really. What you have to understand is that your identities will be public now, yes, but it doesn’t mean that they were a secret before. If someone really wanted to know who you were, they had ways. It’s not like Thor tries to hide his relationship with Jane and, from there, it was easy to deduce your own identity. So, if an enemy with significant means had wanted to, they’d have found the truth, public information or not. Now that _it is_ public information, the only thing it changes is that the public will be interested in you. What you’ll have to fear is more paparazzo and gossips than life and death threats.”

“You’ll become a public personality, like Mr Stark or Thor,” Olivia added with sympathy.

Darcy blanched a little. “What you are saying is that I have always been in danger and that now I just won’t have any more private life?”

“Does the danger part really surprise you?” Maria answered with a judgmental eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty sure there were several _long_ paragraphs about security in your contract… As for your private life, you can’t be compared to Stark. Most people will be curious about you but they’ll quickly move on to some more interesting news…”

The phone rang and Maria leaned to pick it up.

“Maria Hill, Avengers’ manager… Ah, Stark… Yes, Darcy’s here about it… Yes, it seems likely… in the labs? … I see… Very well, I’ll put my team on it.” She hanged up and said to Olivia: “I’ll contact you if there’s anything else, thank you. Could you tell Michael I want him to find the source of this article? Tell him to check the labs’ staff first. Jarvis will send him the data.”

“Tony thinks someone in the labs is the source?” Darcy asked once they were alone.

“It’s a fair suspicion. And it’s something that needs to be checked, the security up there has to be perfect, especially with Spiderman now.”

“Oh, yeah, damn. It has barely been two weeks that we assured him his identity will be fine. Not really the best proof…”

 

Darcy went back to the lab, where she had to explain to Jane what was going on, resuming everything she had been told. The astrophysicist was sitting on a table, looking at a holoprojection of stars (or something shiny like that anyway) and playing with a pen. She hummed and asked:

“So, what’re you going to do?”

“Uh, hello, Jane? Didn’t you hear what I said about danger or privacy?”

“I heard. And I also heard you, after New Mexico, when I asked you why you weren’t afraid by the danger, do _you_ remember? You said…”

“I know what I said. I said that it was already dangerous for a woman to walk on the wrong road at the wrong time, and that being in danger because of a God was a better way to go.”

“It was such a silly argument, I have no idea why I let you babbled…”

“We were drunk.”

“Oh… yes, that made sense.”

“Anyway, this isn’t the kind of danger we were talking about then. I’m talking about the possibility that someone could use us to hurt the Avengers, to hurt Thor or Sam. I mean, we’ve access to data, passwords, things… what if they force us to tell them everything or something? What if we’ll be responsible of them getting hurt?”

Jane finally deigned to look at her and stopped playing. She frowned.

“Darcy, you’re doing that thing where you start to imagine things and panic yourself. I’m sure there have study those eventualities. The tower is one of the most secure places in the USA. Tony likes to remind everyone of this.”

“And what about outside of the tower? What if someone decides to kidnap you during one of your lecture, or something?”

“Again, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t let me go anywhere without appropriate security,” Jane answered calmly. She jumped from the table and walked until she could take Darcy’s hands in hers.

“You hate doing what someone else told you to do.”

“I do. But when a friend does it for my security, I’m not stubborn enough to go against it… not unless I’ve a _very_ good reason.”

“So… you’d follow the security measures given to you?”

“I would. I trust them. Do you? Maybe you should talk to Sam about this, if it worries you.”

“I don’t want to bother him with it,” Darcy immediately dismissed. However, she realized Thor probably had a talk with Jane on the subject because she didn’t remember her ever being so compliant on this subject before.

“He’d be more bothered if you don’t talk about it with him and he finds out it has put you in such a state.”

“I’m fine.”

“I might be easily distracted but I’m not blind Darcy. Listen. If you have a science problem, you’d come to see me, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Just like I ask you for help with any… social, administrative, technical… things. Alright? Then, it’s just right that you ask for help from the experts in security.”

“I guess…”    

“So… since _this_ problem is _your_ specialty, social medias and all that… what’re you going to do?”

“I was thinking about confirming it. Olivia said if it’s confirmed there’s no speculations, no mystery, so it’ll die quicker. We’ll just need to stay inside for a few weeks to be in peace... which won’t change us much.” They had everything here. They only went out for some shopping or sight-seeing.

“It seems fair. What do you need? A photo? Thor is probably done in the gym, we can ask him to come.”

And so, indeed, five minutes later, Thor was here and they took a pose (in the hallway: no pictures allowed in the labs for security reasons!): Thor behind Jane, his arms around her waist, and Darcy in profile, an arm on Thor’s shoulder and a hand on Jane’s elbow.

Darcy didn’t wait to post it on Instagram and she added several things on twitter:

_“I’ve no idea why you want to see us so much but now you’re going to regret it, I promise… #Selfies”_

_“Dr Jane Foster is an astrophysicist, leader on the subject of Einstein-Rosen bridges. Incidentally, she met Thor thanks to one.”_

And then, because there was no way that she let those stupid sexist comments about “Thor’s girlfriend” have the last word, she posted several photos of Jane with Tony or doing Science because _that_ was what should make her famous.

It took her several hours to sort through her stock of photos. She had a good collection of “awesome pictures of Jane I have to post one day when stupid people make stupid comments” but she kinda… forgot the time.

She startled and squeaked when arms circled her waist.

“I know Thor is familiar with the act of tearing his girl away from the labs, but for me that’s new,” Sam whispered while nuzzling her cheek. “Come on, sweetheart, it’s late and there’s chili con carne waiting for us.”

“Oh, you cooked? Wait, what time is it?”

He chuckled. “Did you switch bodies with Jane? It’s seven, love.” He lifted her and put her on her feet before pushing her to the door. She barely had the time to grab her laptop.

“Sorry, sorry, there is just this thing…”

“I heard. Tony filled us in. How are you taking it?” With an arm around her waist, he led them in the elevator.

“Well… Maria and Jane stopped me from freaking out… I think.”

“But…”

“But there’s those people saying those things about Jane…”

Sam hummed and kissed the top of her hair. “And you’re working on proving how awesome she is.”

“Well, yeah!”

“Ok, but only on your work hours. You’re Jane’s assistant the day, and my girl the rest of the time. That’s the deal.”

“Oooh, is it?”

“Absolutely,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

She tilted her head back. “But what if there’s an emergency? I can be called in the middle of the night too, you know, it’s not only for superheroes.”

“Maybe, but considering your boss called _me_ to take care of you, I’m pretty sure that, this night at least, you’re all mine.” He stopped her from babbling with his firm perfect lips and she slowly relaxed against him.

“Sam?” She asked one hour later, when they were snuggling up in front of the TV. “Jane and I, are we safe?”

His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. “I was wondering when you were going to talk about it.”

“Jane totally ratted me out, didn’t she?”

“She was worried for you. She’s right about your special ability to panic yourself with your own imagination.”

“It’s a gift,” Darcy immediately... lied, because most of the time it was a curse, even if it helped her to be realistic and ready for any threat.

“If I promise to talk about it with you tomorrow, will you succeed in relaxing tonight?”

She licked her lips. Last time they had this type of talk, about Sam going away in mission, it had been… intense but a deep relief. She wasn’t used to those types of talks and she had sassed and joked to try to hide her feelings – utter fail, Sam was like a mind-reader, seriously, it was scary. It was straining and she was already tired by her day, she certainly didn’t feel like talking about it now. “Well, if you succeed in making me think about something else, maybe…” she answered with her best innocent smile.

He definitely succeeded. She couldn’t stop thinking about trying shower sex since he was so good at wall sex. It was a good way to fall asleep.

 

\---

Despite all of this, the 31st’s evening was pretty awesome. The food and drinks were perfect, of course.

The day before, Pepper had dragged Darcy to her rooms – she was pretty sure it was to distract her, but she couldn’t manage to decide if it was Jane or Sam’s doing. There were several dresses waiting for her (and that fitted her!). She had chosen _one_ … and _all of them_ had appeared in her closet this morning. So, of course she tweeted: “ _You want to know the secret of Pepper Potts success? She’s stubborn. Don’t bother to say no to her._ ” and Tony re-tweeted with “ _Sounds right. Love u Pep._ ” which was unfair, Tony Stark wasn’t allowed to be cute, was he drunk or something? (Jarvis answered that he hadn’t slept for twenty-two hours. That explained that.)    

Anyway, all of that to say that Darcy was wearing a [black velvet dress](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com/post/104170338672/dany-tabet-f-w-2013-2014) way out of what she could afford and Sam had gaped at her when she left the bathroom: it was pretty awesome so, just for that, she wouldn’t say anything to Pepper. The final touch had been to drape the silk scarf Sam had offered her a few months ago around her shoulders. They had been a little delayed by Sam’s proof of appreciation.

And now, here she was, at 10:20pm, after they finally ended their game of Special Trivial Pursuit (yes, absolutely, that’s what the Avengers were doing at New Year’s Eve, sue them, you wouldn’t believe the rules they added to that game, it involved pairs in which at least one of them was a fighter, just so you get the idea): sprawled on the Black Widow’s lap. Jane was the one stroking her hair and Pepper had lifted her feet and put them on her lap too so she could sit. Maria was sitting on the coffee table, sipping her drink. They were appreciating a moment of quiet – it wouldn’t last, the men had just gone to the balcony to witness Spiderman’s performance, or something like that.

“Eight Avengers. Seven men. One woman. Seven white. One black. Seven humans. One asgardian. I think we’ve a thing for 7+1=8.” Darcy mused, raising her hand to see the light between her fingers.

“How does that go on the social medias?” Pepper asked, well aware of the importance of public opinion.

“People have been thrilled about The Falcon. Some feminists complain about the lack of ladies though…”

“But that’s only the tip of the iceberg, isn’t it?” Heads turned to look at Bruce and he stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry to intrude–”

“Don’t be, Bruce. Come, sit down. You were saying?” Pepper asked with a soft smile.

“I… I mean, women are under-represented in the team, that’s true, but then, it’s not like we’re a very good representation of anyone, really, with super-abilities and… me. The Avengers are not the only ones that matter, the Avengers Initiative at large and all the staff working for it are just as important. Maybe you should tell those feminists that the one managing us is a woman,” he suggested, nodding to Maria.

“But some of us are better in the shadows,” Maria remarked.

“And isn’t that a tricky subject?” Jane added. “I mean, Darcy and I would have been glad to stay in those shadows but someone pulled us out of it. Clint and Natasha, as well as Sam, Bruce or Peter, would certainly be pleased to stay in those shadows but they’re part of the show…”

“Don’t remind me. My communications expert has been talking my ear off about photoshoots, interviews and appearances… Finding the balance is a headache. Thank god I can send Tony or even Thor for any real public need. You did well teaching Thor how to act on interviews, Darcy.”

“Well, he is a crown prince, he already knew the basics,” Darcy answered distractedly, still fascinated by her own hand and the shadows the light played on her palm (yeah, maybe she should slow down on the alcohol). “Wait.” She struggled to rise up. “Shadows. Photos. I have an idea…”

Maria gave her a hand to stand up. “Of what kind?”

“Experimental. Jarvis, buddy, could you turn off every lights please? Like, really everything, I need dark.”

“Yes Miss Lewis. I’ll be keeping the balcony lights for Mr Stark and his friends’ security, however.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Lights switched off, a respite for her poor eyes (she had put contacts on instead of her glasses for the event, but she hated it). “Oh, perfect, thank you… Now, I need a guinea pig. Natasha?”

As if she was a cat, the Black Widow stood up and easily made her way in the darkness. They were only lit by the city’s lights coming from the windows. Darcy asked her friend to pose, back to the window.

“Ok, no, that’s not good, we can still see your face from the lights above,” she muttered.

“Oh,” Pepper said, standing up. “I see what you have in mind. Photos of the Avengers are not a problem. Their faces are.”

“Erased the face…” Jane picked up.

“… and you can take as many pics as you wanted,” Maria concluded, sounding like she had an epiphany.

“Jarvis, tell the guys that I need the lights off.”

A few minutes later, they heard them coming back and Tony shouted:

“Why are you playing with the lights Lewis? Are we playing blind man's bluff or some kind of silly games, now?”

“No, actually, Tony,” Pepper answered, “We’re watching Darcy’s brilliant mind at work.”

As everyone was finally away from any stairs, Jarvis turned the lights off and Darcy obtained the effect she wanted. Natasha’s hair was visible, but not her face. Darcy clapped her hands.

“Awesome! Photos time everyone! Avengers assemble!”

She directed Steve in the center – because he was huge – and let the others picked their positions before deciding that eight on a line wasn’t good, so she asked Peter to hang from the ceiling/window. Once she was pleased with the results and the others gave their approbation, she asked Jarvis to take a picture.

Before anyone could decide it was finished, she announced: “And now, Avengers’ crew, assemble!”

Since they couldn’t all fit in a line, she made them turn on their profile, still facing away from the window, and they put their arms around each other (that was fun, their bunch was quite good at sass, did you know?).

“What do you think Jarvis?” She asked, because she had no idea if they looked like penguins, an unidentifiable black mass or something at least acceptable.

“I’d say you all look pretty dashing, Miss Lewis.”

A picture of them appeared on a screen and she gave a thumbs-up. “Awesome! Now, here is your mission if you accept it Jarjar Vis…”

 

At midnight precisely, an Instagram account named _AvengersIniativeAssemble_ published two pictures wishing a “Happy new year” to everyone.

And Darcy was damn glad for Jarvis help because she was way too busy kissing her man to worry about anything else.

 

These ‘official improvised photos’ weren’t the ones that featured on the common room’s screens for weeks after that night, however. Jarvis, the smart cookie, had taken pictures during all the evening and only one at their prompting: when they clinked glasses in a semicircle. It was everyone’s favorite, probably in part because Peter was hanging from the ceiling and they were all smiling.

But Darcy also discovered some where she was on Natasha’s lap, or on Sam’s, or on Thor’s… in fact, she found out she had apparently a thing for sitting on someone’s lap rather than the couch once she had had a bit too much alcohol. Oh, well… Natasha told her she was a good teddy bear, so… everything was alright, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, this chapter was the worst. I certainly hope that you don't have the same feeling, but it was difficult to write, it came by bits... quite annoying. But, eh, more ladies, as promised! And I've a big plan for next chapter, hopefully it'll be much better because I really like the idea... and I think you'll too (I might post a hint or two on my tumblr, mh...). ;)


	8. Fifty percent sass

Everything went well for several weeks. Darcy’s (drunken) idea had a huge impact on the Avengers’ communication: some guys from Maria’s crew had even thanked her for giving them the line on which to base all their projects. The pictures on the new Instagram had been a really big hit: the Avengers’ photo because they were few official pictures of them together, and the Avengers’ crew because, indeed, they were several women on it, which pleased greatly the feminist crowd. Darcy had a lot of fun reading comments of people trying to figure out who was who.

The next big idea was hers too but, really, she just blurted out the first thing in her mind, she has no idea why people kept listening to her. It happened during a Saturday’s evening (as most of those things does), Tony was in California with Pepper so it was a quiet meeting and Darcy was knitting (a scarf for Thor, because he had loved the blue one she had offered to Jane at Christmas so much that he had wanted one too – he probably wanted to match) while following the conversation.

“Those photoshoots are all good and well, but they still want a group apparition of some sort,” Maria was complaining (about her communication staff, again).

“Too bad Halloween is over,” Clint noted maliciously.

“Let me guess, you’d have gone as Robin Hood,” Sam answered with a smirk.

But Darcy’s mind was elsewhere while her two sassy friends bantered.

“You know, there’s the carnival.”

All heads turned to her and she automatically raised her knitting higher. All that attention on her when she wasn’t drunk was not welcome.

“Of Rio?”

“Well, I was thinking more about Venice, with their masks… you know…” Under their heavy stares, she muttered: “I like those masks.”

So… Yep… That’s how they ended up in this situation of driving to a _masked ball_ on _Valentine’s Day_.

And she still didn’t know who ratted her out to Tony, but someone had said ‘Venetian masks’ to him, so of course he had imported ones custom-made.

“I can’t wear it, I’m gonna damaged it,” she whined, gazing once again at the beautiful piece of art in her hands. It was black and white with sequins and a few black feathers on a corner.

“Some things have no value if they aren’t worn, love. Come on, I want to see you wear it,” Sam took the mask and carefully tied it behind her head. She adjusted it on her nose and temples.

Sam was already wearing his, a full mask and not a domino mask like hers. He had to protect his identity, but hers was already known after all. She missed his handsome and familiar face. His mask, white and gold, was gorgeous and mysterious but cold. She loved the black feathers around his face though: with his broad shoulders, it gave him a lot of presence.

Jane and Thor, who shared their limo and were quietly speaking together, had domino masks as well. Thor’s was gold and blue, Jane’s was silver and blue.

Yes, they were matching. Tony thought it was funny. Thankfully, everyone had put a veto on the idea of full Venetian costumes: those things were way too heavy and complicated, and asked a lot of time to be made. She had no idea how Tony got a dozen of masks custom-made so quickly. But he hadn’t admitted defeat. Oh no, he had way too much fun letting loose his tailors on them. That man was a sadist.

Darcy played with the folds of her dress – again. Sam took her hands to stop her and leaned down to whisper: “You’re gorgeous love, it’ll be torture keeping my lips away from you.”

“Did I tell you how much I like my sweaters? Because I do, you know, pullover and jeans are such great inventions...”

Her babbling was interrupted by the car stopping. Thor opened the door first and, under numerous flashes, offered his hand to Jane. Sam then copied him and Darcy carefully stepped down despite her [extravagant dress](http://36.media.tumblr.com/9ce9a282c5b92cc4f136dedc54247496/tumblr_n3halsKDpA1sbzfnjo6_1280.jpg). They had to pose on the red carpet and Darcy linked arms with Jane to whisper: “If I fall and make a fool of myself, I’ll kill Tony. Help me hide the body?”

Since Jane was in a similar predicament, she didn’t hesitate to nod while smiling beautifully. That was the future queen of Asgard right there, ladies and gentleman, and she was Darcy’s best friend! Darcy calmed down a little and waved to the crowd.

When they finally made it to the lobby, the rest of the Avengers arrived just before were waiting for them, surrounded by journalists who didn’t wait to monopolize the newcomers. They were there for that, after all, it was all communication and good press for the evening. They were all briefed on what to say or not to say. A few hours of that and then they could all go home for several weeks of blissful tranquility. That was the deal. Valentine’s Day was overrated anyway.

She stayed by Sam’s side in support, smiling while he was questioned about his feelings as a new Avenger or about being the only African-American representative in the group… all things he had prepared for.

“Yes, I’m aware some people are pushing for more ethnic representation, but the Avengers Initiative is not about politics. It is first and foremost a defense group. I was not included for the color of my skin but for my skills and my ability to integrate with the others. It would be the same thing for anyone else. You can’t force people in a team like that. They fit in or they don’t.”

“So, the color of your skin has never been an issue with the Avengers?”

“No, never. Iron Man only likes to make bird jokes. I think he’s upset he’s not the only midgardian flier anymore. But then, you know, there is a green guy on the team, colors are a relative issue after that…”

They were interrupted by a red and blue arrival. Spiderman was wearing a full mask with little bells on top – like a jester – and he jumped behind Sam, putting weight on his shoulders.

“Hide me. I forgot my text!”

“Jesus, kid. You realize Tony will have a field day with this? I thought you wanted him to stop the baby’s jokes?”

“I do! Darcy, help me,” Spiderman whined, turning to her while she rolled her eyes.

“As you can see,” Sam told the reporter who was gleefully recording this, “the key to fitting in is patience, a lot of it.”

Darcy let Peter dragged her away, ready to coach him through an interview, but he led her to a quiet hallway.

“Pe– I mean, Spidey? You didn’t forget your text, did you?” She realized, knowing he had a very good memory and had dutifully prepared for this. She couldn’t see his face, but his hand tightened around hers and she looked quickly around to make sure they were alone before moving to hug him.

“I never thought I’ll do this alone,” she heard him mutter.

She patted his back, knowing he was thinking about his girlfriend and whispered: “Hey, buddy, you’re not alone, remember? I know it’s not the same thing, but we’re here for you, we’ve got your back.”

As if to prove her true, Natasha and her black, red and white full mask and dress (she looked gorgeously intimidating and _she_ hadn’t been roped into an impractical dress, hers was perfectly deadly) joined them.

“The journalists are handled for now. We’re moving in the ball room.”

“Finally,” Peter muttered, straightening up and breathing in deeply. “Come on, I didn’t train for those dances for nothing, you both promised me one, remember?” His hand briefly squeezed her to thank her before he went back to the lobby.

Natasha lingered with her. “Falcon and you are making a good pair.”

“How so?”

“You’ve the same thoughtful and sensible approach to a problem.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“He didn’t come for any of us,” Natasha said gesturing to Peter’s back, “he came for you and Sam. Sam handled the press, you handled him.” And she left it at that, like it was explanation enough. Maybe it was.

 

Partying with strangers was definitely not her thing. Saturday’s evenings were cool and the New Year Eve party had been supra great, but this was as boring as the parties she dropped at in her first year in college (she had been full of illusions as a freshman). The difference: much more money, for the clothes, the drinks or the food.

She had quickly found solace in Jane’s company when their men were called away by their duty. They were comparing the appetizers (a very serious duty that Darcy spiced up with culture and science questions to keep Jane interested) when they caught sight of Hawkeye coming closer.

He had a purple, white and silver full mask with dark purple feathers, just like Sam. And, just like the other ones with full mask, he had a hood to hide his hair (or a veil in Natasha’s case). They could only recognize each other thanks to their briefing about their costumes (and the fact that the Avengers kept a color theme).

“Ah! Hawkeye, perfect, come here, you’ve to decide for us. Taste this, what is that spice they used?”

She offered him a canapé. There was a small moment of hesitation before he gestured to his mask. “You know I can’t take this off.”

“Oups. Yep, sorry, my bad. Well, _I_ think it’s cilantro. But now, I really need to go pee. Keep Jane entertained for me, will you?” Darcy ate the canapé and retrieved a tube of lipstick from her gloves (she couldn’t be bothered with a clutch purse, everything she needed was hidden somewhere on her dress, at least it was useful). She met Jane’s startled stare when she looked up. She nodded faintly.

“Sure,” Hawkeye said.

She smiled and made her way around him while uncapping the tube that she quickly pressed against his hand. He gasped, twitched, and his knees buckled at the shock of electricity the compact stun gun released.

Jane – bless her heart – had freed a silver plate from its appetizers and she smashed it on the not-Hawkeye head. And then she asked, looking outraged: “Are you _sure_?”

“Are you sure that the Einstein-Rosen Bridge is real?”

“Oh, ok.”

And that was that.

Because she had a small little doubt still and that people around them were looking at her like she was a madman, Darcy squatted to look under the mask.

“Yep. I’m the best,” she concluded, rising a hand for a high-five. It’s not Jane’s hand that met hers.

“Well done Shocky,” the _real_ Hawkeye said, taking her hand to help her stand up and moving her away from the impostor. “How did you know?”

“Well, he didn’t give me silly names, for one. And he didn’t make a smartass comment when I offered him something to eat either. And… his biceps are not yours,” she concluded raising her hands with a ‘isn’t it obvious?’ attitude.

“All very good points,” Clint approved, squatting to secure his double. “Jesus, I’m so famished I could eat that Russian thing Natasha does.”

“Oh, my poor friend, I’m going to smuggle some appetizers for you, promised.” Darcy patted his shoulder before waving when Captain America and Falcon appeared.

“Trouble?” Steve asked.

“Nothing Darcy couldn’t handle,” Clint answered.

“And Jane: she’s the one who knocked him out.”

“The silverware didn’t like it,” the petite woman commented modestly.

After they stopped chuckling, Steve and Clint dragged the impostor away. Sam put an arm around Darcy’s waist. “Seems like you ladies are not to be left alone tonight.”

“That’s fine with me, my taser is discharged,” she answered with a pout.

His hand tightened and she smiled, knowing he wasn’t unaffected. He liked it when she was badass after all…

 

An hour later, she wasn’t feeling so brave anymore, probably the shock settling in, as it tended to happen. She only wanted to snuggle with Sam and never care about anything else. He probably knew it (or was feeling protective himself) because he didn’t left her side.

They were dancing to escape all those who wanted to talk with the seventh Avenger. The event was for charity (hosted by one of Tony’s business partner) but their presence was mostly for publicity (for all involved). Celebrities were mingling with rich people in a wide variety of masks, costumes and colors. Darcy felt like she had stepped in a Hollywood movie but without the benefit of being on her couch and in her comfy clothes. However, let’s be frank, her dress had at least two advantages (on top of being a great hiding place): she wasn’t cold, and her wide skirt allowed her a lot of personal space.

“Now that you’ve done your duty, when can we abscond?” She asked, swaying softly.

“Soon. Hawkeye already escaped with Spiderman and Hulk. We’ve to wait a little.”

“What? Why them?”

“Because we promised Pee and Bee they could flee as soon as possible, and Cee win Rock-paper-scissors as the one who could go with them.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. I’m sure he cheated, he looked way too proud of himself.”

She snickered, hiding her hilarity against his shoulder. His hand rubbed her back lightly.

“Come on, love. Tomorrow morning, we can stay in bed as long as you want.”

“Sounds good,” she murmured, closing her eyes. It sounded especially good knowing Sam had a mission in a few days. It will be his second since he was an Avenger. His first had been a short and successful strike against a Hydra base. She didn’t know much about the one coming, except that it will include the Winter Soldier, to see if he could successfully work with the team. Bucky had progressed a lot but he had a lot to rebuild too.

“Black Widow is waving at us. Time to go,” Sam warned her.

She immediately straightened up. “Oh thank Thor, let’s get out of here.”

 

They successfully disengaged and the extraction went without a hitch. The debriefing however…

Darcy stepped in their apartment, removed her shoes with a sigh of relief and carefully put her mask down on the table, next to Sam’s. “We should hang them or display them somewhere,” she commented.

“As you want. But, personally, I can tell you, it’s nice to look at but a pain to wear.” Sam answered, before cupping her face with his hands to kiss her, at length. “I wanted to do that all evening,” he whispered.

“Well, I wanted to see your handsome face all evening so…” She caressed his cheeks and stroked his eyebrow with her thumb.

“But you were tired, we should probably just go to bed,” Sam said with a fake sad pout.

She poked him. “Stop saying stupid things and get me out of that silly dress, soldier.”

“Ma’am. Yes ma’am.”

“Oh my Thor… now you’re mimicking Steve, really?”

“I thought you would like him in bed?”

“I want you first and foremost just like you are, Sam.”

“So… that includes the sass,” he stated with a mischievous smile.

She laughed. “True. How does the song go? 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure and 50% sass?”

“And a hundred reasons to remember your name,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling at it.

Her dress fell in a cloud around her feet and she wrapped her gloved arms around his shoulders. He lifted her away from the fabric in a bridal carry and she curled around him. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear.

She could feel him shivering. He sat down on the bed and kissed her softly. “Yeah?” he whispered against her lips.

“Yeah. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you always call me ‘love’ now, you little sneak.”

He smiled, a sweet soft mischievous smile only he could pull off. “Love you too, honey.” He nuzzled her cheek. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have a Valentine’s Day alone together.”

“I don’t mind. I’m not a Valentine’s Day aficionado. As long as I’m with you, it’s fine.” She crawled on the sheets and he let his hands stroke her skin while she moved, mesmerized by the black lace of her underwear shifting with her body. “Do you like it?” She asked, taking her hairstyle apart and letting her curls fall on her shoulders. “Valentine’s Day?”

“I don’t really care about it either but…”

She hummed, slowly taking off her gloves, finger by finger. “Your ex-fiancé?”

“Yeah, she was upset when we weren’t doing anything for it.” His fingers rubbed her ankles and she closed her eyes to appreciate it.

Sam had talked a bit about the woman he had dated for six years before she couldn’t bear the life of a military wife anymore. It had been five years ago and he was over it. Neither of them lingered on it but it came up sometimes.

Darcy crawled back to him to pull on his tie. He immediately surged to kiss her and she enticed him until he was on top of her. They stopped kissing and their eyes met for a long time. She smiled and stroked his short hair.

“I’m a lucky man,” he whispered.

“10% of luck,” she reminded him with a wink.

He laughed and leaned down to nuzzle at her cleavage. “Yeah? Let’s get to the pleasure.”

“Officer, yes Officer.”

He groaned.

“Payback,” she reminded him in a singsong voice. “Oh… Oh, you _like_ that. You’re hiding things from me Officer…”

He pinched her and she giggled madly.

50% sass, indeed.

 

In the morning, when Darcy finally get out of bed and Sam’s arms, she found out that some reporters had speculated about her relationship with The Falcon and people were tweeting about it. She looked at Sam dressing and typed: _“#TheFalcon is mine indeed. I hope you had a nice #Valentine’s Day, guys!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dear tumblr followers, did you guess? For some visuals, [here are the domino masks](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com/post/104325738173) (on the top left corner the base for Hawkeye's, make it a full mask from there, on the left in the middle Jane's, on the right bottom corner Darcy's), and Sam's looks somewhat like [this ](http://poojycat.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/venetian_mask_via-internet.jpg) while Peter's is like [that](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1376/535107837_e8e8b7be0d_z.jpg) (with his red and blue) and Natasha's is more like [that](http://bazouu.deviantart.com/art/Venetian-mask-191462938).
> 
> The song they're talking about is _Remember the name_ from Fort Minor.


	9. Two awesome angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! As you may know I've been a little busy with the _Darcy Lewis December Challenge_ and I think it's time this story ends before it gets too slow or uninteresting. I hope it's a good ending. Let me know what you thought of this and, who know, I might do a Darcy/Sam again (but shorter this time, definitely shorter)...
> 
> Remember, you can find me on [tumblr](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com). And I've just done a [cover](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com/post/105441481697/some-things-just-need-to-be-done-on-ao3-by) to celebrate!

As planned, Sam had left for his mission with Steve, Bucky and Natasha. It was supposed to be three to five days. Darcy could totally deal with that. She just had to keep busy and, coincidentally, Jane, Bruce and Tony all found something for her to do (they were so not subtle). After work the first day, Thor had grabbed her for video games (now that he had learnt not to smash anything, it wasn’t as dangerous and expensive as the first time) and Clint joined them. Between a few ‘spars’, she took the time to ask:

“By the way, the guy with the mask the other time, your copycat, what did he want?”

“Jane. You were a secondary target,” Clint answered between two mouthfuls of popcorn.

“Oook,” she muttered, a little spooked even if she had suspected it.

“It won’t be a problem anymore. We identified the boss and the leak who told him how I’d be dressed. Don’t worry your pretty head over it.” Clint nudged her with his shoulder. She poked him. He was probably right. If she knew more she’ll just overthink it. She focused back on the Wii.

She got in a few mock fights with Clint. The guy wasn’t playing fair _at all_. Thor had to sit between them and played referee. At the end of the evening, Darcy sent Barton her best glare.

“This is war, birdbrain.”

“Bring it on, kiddo.”

Did he purposefully provoke her to get her mind away from dark thoughts? That’s unclear. It didn’t matter though. She’ll end him. No-one beat her at sword play in WiiSports by cheating! That’s her master skill! Thor had won fairly (yeah, no surprise there) but Clint will die for his blasphemy!

She had Jarvis on her side, which allowed her access to everything (excluding Clint’s bedroom, Jarvis was insistent about that), so first things first: the kitchen. In the morning, while he warmed up in the gym, she injected hot sauce in everything Clint could eat daily (beers were high priority).

When she met him in the common kitchen for dinner, he gave her a death stare. She smirked. It was really too bad Jarvis had said no to recording inside Clint’s private apartment. Jarvis assured her his reaction was a thing of beauty.

Of course, payback was expected so she _really_ was careful when she got back to her apartment. Not enough, obviously. When she put on her make-up in the morning (day 3 of Sam’s mission), her face was _on fire_. She screamed bloody murder, her face under the open tap, eyes closed.

“Jarvis, I thought the bathroom and bedroom were off-limits!”

“I’m sorry Miss Lewis, I don’t know how Mr Barton got access to your bathroom.”

She had to throw away all her make-up, checked every lotion, everything, and her face was red like a tomato for all day. It itched and she wanted to cry (for multiple reasons). She made liberal use of eyedrops and hid behind her glasses.

But Clint was a sneaky little shit. Like established, he didn’t played by the rules. The rules of a prank war would have stated that it was Darcy’s turn to strike. But when she sat down on her swivel chair at work an hour later, it fall apart under her. She stayed fuming on the ground and promised to Jane when she came to see if she was alright: “I’m going to kill him.”

She nodded, sympathetic. “Touching the make-up is a low blow.”

She didn’t dared to show her face anywhere else that day and she surprised herself by praying for Sam to take all his time because it was out of question he saw her in that state. She even managed to make Peter fled when he asked what was wrong with her face (he came back the next day with hydrating lotion as a token of goodwill, apparently the prank war’s tales had spread like wild fire).

But since she had difficulty sleeping with the itch that night, she decided to work with it. At one in the morning, she conspired with Jarvis. Apparently, the AI didn’t appreciate that Barton had found a breach in its systems. She had the idea, he gave her the means.

At two in the afternoon (no more weird colors on her face, finally, even if her skin was a little bit dry – thanks Peter for the gift), she was waiting for her computer to finish _computing_ when Jarvis warned her by text and gave her a direct view of the firing range on her smartphone. She smirked in anticipation and watched as Barton drew his bow, fired his arrow… the arrow hit the center and… Barton was splashed in pink paint! She burst in laughter and immediately ran to the hall, feeling Jane’s glare on her back. She couldn’t stop her snickers. Right there, on her screen, Barton was _dripping_.

“ _You’re_ the best Jarvis!”

“The idea is all yours, Miss Lewis, I just made a few suggestions…”

“To trigger the paint with a dead center hit was positively brilliant, Jarvis. He couldn’t have seen it coming! Oh my Thor, this is a thing of beauty. I’ll keep this video as preciously as my first born.” She dried her eyes from her tears of laughter and exhaled with a big grin. “Ah, I needed that. Such a great day!” She went back to work, pleased.

 

And when she got back to her apartment, the best part of her day was waiting for her in the living room with welcoming arms.

“Sam!” She threw herself into his embrace and buried her face in his neck while he rocked her.

“Glad to see you too, love,” he whispered, stroking her hair.

She pulled back just enough to kiss him and then talk. “Me too! How was your mission? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s ok. Everyone is good. And you? How was your week? Anything new?”

“Good, great. Oh, you know, the usual at work. I may have pulled a few pranks on Barton because that guy is a horrible cheater and a jerk, though.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Sam smiled lightly but it seemed a little strained. “Anything else? Something you want to talk about?”

She tilted her head. “No, nothing comes to mind. Why?” Sam let her go and she frowned. He seemed… upset? Vexed? “Sam? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.” He turned away to the kitchen. Darcy followed him quickly.

“No, obviously something is bothering you. Is there something _you_ want to talk about?” He shook his head and took a beer from the fridge. “Sam, talk to me. Did I forget something? Is that it?” She quickly tried to remember any plans they could have made but since he was in mission it would have been pointless. She took a quick look to the calendar but nothing was written on it except, again, Sam’s mission. “Sam... Give me a clue.”

He sighed. “I saw what’s in the bathroom’s trashcan.”

She frowned and looked around, trying to remember what could be in the trashcan that upset him so. “My make-up? That’s Clint, th–”

“No!” He shouted and she startled. He never ever screamed at her. “The pregnancy test, alright!”

She blinked at him. “What?”

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, looking elsewhere and taking a mouthful of beer, like he wanted to stop himself from saying something and hoped to find serenity in the bottom of the bottle…

Darcy opened her mouth but no words came. Her mind was blank and she quickly left, jogging to the bathroom. She opened the trashcan and, indeed, right on top was a pregnancy test, with its box and everything. She wrapped her hand in toilet paper to grab the test and turned it over. It was positive. She threw everything, washed her hands, leaned on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Who?”

She startled and spun around to see Sam in the door frame, stone-faced.

“Clint. It’s one of his stupid jokes, I’m pretty sure of it. He already came in the bathroom once and messed up my make-up. I had to throw it away, my face was so red...” She gestured to her face but Sam walked away. “Sam?” She ran after him. He simply sat on the bed, his head in his hands. She crouched in front of him, worried. “Sam, I’m not pregnant. I always take the pill conscientiously and my period will start in a few days…”

“It was Barton’s joke.”

“Yes.”

“… I’ll help you hide the body.”

That startled a laugh out of her and she relaxed a little. If he was joking, the worst was over. She stroked his arm. “Sam, you scared me. Why did you react like that? I mean, I know it’s a really stupid joke but… you don’t want kids so badly?”

“No!” He raised his head and took her hands in his. “No, that’s not it. I want kids. Whenever you want, I’d love to have children with you.”

She smiled softly at his earnest answer. “Well, definitely not now, but I’d love it too.” She would have kicked herself for considering it one year ago but she hadn’t yet met the best boyfriend ever at that time. Now… now, she could definitely picture it, having children with him.

He kissed her hands, and nodded. “It’s… it’s my ex. She aborted once, without telling me, after I left for a mission. She shouted it at me when she broke up with me, telling me I’d have been an awful father…”

“Oh… Oh, Sam.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him everywhere. “That’s so wrong. You’d be a great father. The best!”

“I just… thought you were trying to hide it from me and… I’m sorry.” He pulled her between his legs, chest against chest, and closed his eyes to appreciate her touch and kept back his feelings.

“It’s alright. Sam, I would never hide something so important from you. Never. We communicate, it’s what we do. You’re the one who told me communication was the key, right? And I totally agree. I wouldn’t do that to you.” She lowered her arms to his neck and kissed him tenderly while he cradled her head, keeping her as close as possible. They swayed softly.

“How many kids would you like?” He whispered while they enjoyed their intimacy.

“Two. Girls. Girls are the best.”

He chuckled. “Two girls as beautiful and sassy as their mother, I’d like that.”

“But first, I’ll kill Barton.”

“Oooh. What’s the plan?”

“Natasha.”

He laughed heartily.

 

Clint came to her before lunch the next day. “You tattled to Natasha? Really? I’m highly disappointed in you, Lewis.”

She leaned back in her chair (a new one that she had carefully checked twice before putting her backside on it). “Fuck you Barton. If I was really mean, I’d have included Steve. I don’t think Captain America would have been happy to hear you upset one of his best buddies with a stupid prank. Imagine the _look_ , the _face_ and his voice with so much _disappointment_ …”

Clint winced and sighed. He leaned against the desk. “I’m sorry. Natasha said that was totally… Anyway, yeah, it sounded great in theory but… not really as harmless as I thought. Sorry.”

“You’ll have to apologize to Sam too, or you’ll have some difficult times in training.”

He sighed again, nodded and offered his hand. “Peace?”

“Yeah, peace.” She shook his hand. “But that make up prank wasn’t cool either, bro. My eyes stung.”

“I won’t apologize for that one. How much hot sauce did you use in my kitchen? I was on fire!”

“Well, how the hell did _you_ manage to make that stupid pregnancy test positive, uh? Oh my Thor, did you bribe Bridget, from Maria’s team? … You totally did!”

They bickered until Jane threw a pen at Clint to make him leave.

But, ten minutes later, Jane rolled closer to Darcy in her swivel chair. She was making her pen click, a habit when she was processing personal feelings.

“So… kids?”

“Yeah? I’m not saying I’m going to try anytime soon but… yeah… one day?”

Jane nodded thoughtfully. “One day…” She went back to her work and that was the end of that.

 

After that, there were no prank wars anymore in the Avengers tower. People here were way too vicious. But, if from time to time you found yourself doused with a little paint, it was all in good sports… to keep the super-heroes on their toes. And if Clint and Darcy high-fived behind your back, you should learn not to get on their bad side at the same time. They could be mean, you know, if Natasha and Sam weren’t keeping an eye on them (and if you were in Natasha’s bad side too? You were done for. We told you it was a stupid idea Tony! Not even Jarvis could save you against those three!).

And, when the Avengers were covered in paint, Darcy could publish their photos on Instagram and people loooove those. Like that time she published Clint in pink and added: _“As always #Hawkeye, perfectly spot-on! Thank you for triggering that prank on your own, you’re so helpful. Xoxo_ ”

IronMan with zebra stripes was a great hit too, but not as much as the leopard printed one. “ _This is Collection 2015, people! #IronMan needs to stay fashionable!_ ”

And then, there was that time Peter and she found “ _A new artform! It’s called SpiderPainting by @SpiderAvenger and it’s approved by the renowned artist Captain America_!” It was an accident when paint met spiderwebs in front of a black wall, but the result was awesome. The colored webs were a new sculpture in the Avengers lounge and they were _cool_ (shut up Tony).

 

Darcy was working on the caption for Captain America covered with lipsticks stains (she had to be _so_ careful to not wake him but Bucky had been very helpful, hiding his snickers behind his smirks) when Jarvis interrupted her: “Miss Lewis, Mr Wilson asks for you on the balcony.”

She blinked. “The balcony? Alright, I’m coming.” She pondered during her elevator trip, trying different slogans. “ _Crazy night for Cap_ is so basic though,” she muttered under her breath.

Any thoughts about Steve went out of her mind when she stepped on the balcony. Her breath was taken away at the sight of Falcon in full gear, wings stretched, glasses on and a cocky grin completing the look.

“Sweet lord,” she whispered, staring at her boyfriend in a new light.

“I needed to test a few things and I remembered you never saw me like this, right?” Sam said with a smirk. “I promised you a picture though.”

She blinked. It took her a few seconds to recall their discussion in the Quinjet when they came here for the first time. She nodded lightly, wide-eyed, and walked closer to touch his chest even though she was looking at his wings. Then she turned around him, taking everything in, and Sam let her, smirking.

“What do you think?”

“I think… that you look fab.”

“Fab?”

“Yeah. Totally. Don’t judge me, my words are leaving me right now. I saw the videos but from up close this is…”

“Laying it a bit thick, honey?”

“I’m not!” She smacked him in the chest. “Let me drool in peace, soldier.”

“Yes, Ma’am. But I assure you I’m even better in flight.”

“Of course you’re. Why are you still here? Go go go! Show me!”

He laughed and saluted before turning and sprinting. She held her breath and covered her mouth with her hands when he took flight. “Holy sweet mother of Thor…” She whispered, following the Falcon with her eyes, mesmerized. He disappeared from her view for a few seconds and she turned briefly to one of the camera she knew where there: “Jarvis. I need pictures. I need so much pics…”

Falcon appeared again and she lost herself in the wings’ movements. She bounced up and down when he twirled and ran to him when he finally touched down. She threw herself in his arms and kissed him keenly.

“Wow,” Sam whispered when she finally pulled back. “I guess you liked it?”

“Are you kidding me? This is the best thing I’ve ever seen!” She smiled and tugged on his straps. “My boyfriend is the most gorgeous angel _ever_. I’m such a lucky girl…”

“Is it too much emotion for you or do you want a ride?”

“Can I? Really?”

“Sure. That’s one of the Stark’s upgrades. A passenger harness.” He pulled on a few straps.

“You realize if I fall Thor will kill you?”

“And I’d let him. But that’s not going to happen.”

“Ok then… show me how…”

She chose to be chest to chest to him, to be able to see him, and she carefully listened to him as he explained how it work and what she needed to do or not do (basically: stay calm, motionless and let him do all the work).

“Did you do it before?”

“Yeah, once, with Natasha during last mission. I had to get used to it but it comes naturally… Riley always said I was a bird in another life.” He smiled with nostalgia. Darcy kissed his cheek.

“Ok, I trust you. Ready whenever you want.”

He didn’t need to hear it twice. She squeaked when they launched and tightened her grip on his hips. The wind blew in her hair and she spared a second to be grateful she had her contact lens that day and not her glasses. It took several minutes for her to relax and appreciate the flight but as soon as she did, Sam seemed to know it, he became more audacious. She whooped when they twirled and then screamed when they nosedived.

“Oh my Thor,” she whispered when he flied more calmly. “Don’t ever do that again or I’m going to throw up on you.”

She could feel him chuckle and she turned her head to admire the view. Sam was slowly taking them back to the tower but he didn’t land on the balcony. They stood up on the very top edge of the tower, facing the sunset.

“I like to be able to go anywhere I want,” Sam admitted.

“Yeah… I can understand that.” She let her head fall on his shoulder, took one of his hand in hers and they took their time to watch the colors of the sun fade away.

“I’m glad I can share this with you,” he said, stroking her hair. “It’s a part of me I couldn’t share with anyone else before, not my family or my girlfriend… and my best friend was gone…”

She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m here now.”

“Yes. And it means a lot to me,” he stated, looking at her in the eyes with love and honesty.

“I’m really happy I can share this with you too. To be able to understand at least a bit of what you feel when you fly… To see how great you are at it. I feel like I know you better and trust you yet a little bit more.”

He smiled. “I’m glad.” They kissed under the stars.

When they touched down on the balcony, she was cold but feeling blissfully happy. She kissed Sam once again, softly, lovingly.

“I’ll be waiting for you in bed,” she whispered in his ear when he freed her from the harness. She winked and walked away with a little swing in her step, knowing he was looking at her and smiling. Once in the elevator, she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and asked: “Tell me you have good photos, Jarvis.”

“I think you’ll be pleased, Miss Lewis.”

Her smile widened. “Believe me, I already am.”

. 

Awesome Falcon pics definitely beat funny Captain America pics. She published them in the morning with the following caption: “ _I always keep my promises #Falcon fans. And I can promise you: I’m not letting that man go anytime soon_.”

“Are you still tweeting?” Sam groused, his arm on his eyes to protect them from the morning sun. She smiled softly, admiring his dark skin’s contrast with the white sheets.

“Yep. What can I say… some things just need to be done.” She put her phone back on the nightstand.

“Like what?”

She laid back and rolled on her side to nestle against him “Like… showing the world how awesome you’re.”

“What about how awesome _you_ ’re?”

“I don’t need that. As long as _you_ know.”

“Oh, I always knew…” He assured her, rolling on top of her. “You just prove it to me again, day after day…” He nuzzled her collarbone. “Remind me where do those little wings come from?”

She smirked, glancing at the white wings dropped on the bedroom floor. “Three words: Victoria’s Secret and Pepper.”

“Mmh… Well, you really are the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen,” he breathed against her skin before licking a path to her breasts.

 

 

In January 2016, Darcy got pregnant. And no Tony, Jane and she did not in fact planned to get knocked up at the same time (Darcy was first though, Jane copied!). But it was totally awesome anyway.

Their first child was a girl. They named her Angela.

And Sam was the best father ever.

But you know… some things just need to be done… and some things are foregone.


End file.
